You've been acting strange these last few days
by Seth Bramwell
Summary: "Doctor" Duke Beatz, Vinyl's DJ idol, is visiting his friend Neon Lights in Ponyville when he meets his admiring fan. Her reputation precedes her, and he shortly invites her to join him and Neon on an exciting new project. How will this opportunity affect Vinyl... and Octavia, who is stressfully preparing for a command performance under an extremely temperamental conductor?
1. Part One: Rehearsal

You've been acting strange the last few days

By Seth Bramwell

Part One

_Play on. Let the music wash over you. Focus. _The music swelled through the empty theater as Octavia Melody repeated the mantra in her head. There had to be a way to keep her mind where she was. Cello solo was coming, and this guest conductor had traveled all the way from Marescow to lend his hoof at conducting the Equestrian Orchestra for a command performance ordered by Princess Luna herself. His temper was almost as legendary as his skill, and she couldn't blow it this time. She couldn't. Tensing her hoof on the bow, she felt the cue coming, inhaled deeply, and closed her eyes. The music dropped to _piano_ level… _Go._ The cello responded perfectly to the touch of her bow as she played through the piece she had rehearsed so many times in preparation for this moment. _Violins join in… What? _ Octavia suddenly realized with horror that her fellow musicians were still silent. Her eyes remained closed as she focused. Had she simply mistimed the violins? _Violins. Come on! What is everypony doing-_

"Miss Melody!" came the angry voice. Octavia's eyes opened as she realized everypony's eyes were on her. All were surprised and confused, except for one pair of furious eyes. Octavia's bow fell silent as she swallowed hard and looked to the conductor. "Miss Melody, what in the name of Celestia was _that_?"

"I- it was the cello solo. Did- did I make a mistake-"

All the other musicians tried desperately to focus their eyes elsewhere as the conductor's eyes narrowed dangerously. With a deep breath in, he continued in a tone that began amazingly calm. "No, not at all, my dear. You played the solo perfectly." The anger and annoyance the colt felt now bubbled to the surface as he spit out his next sentence. "The solo that comes twenty-eight measures LATER! Where is the solo that was written for THIS movement?" Octavia began to fumble for words desperately, but the seething conductor cut her off with his continued rant before she could form a complete sentence. "Ludwig Van Bithooven worked desperately to complete this masterpiece before he perished, and was gracious enough to give the beautiful cello not one but three solos. I think we owe it to his memory to get them in the correct order! Don't you agree?"

Octavia's cheeks flushed red. "Yes- yes, sir. Of course." The mare replied with the shame of a school filly caught cheating.

"So very glad you concur." The conductor spat before taking a deep breath. "All right, everypony. From the top. I trust there will be no mistiming _this_ time." The last statement was said with an acid tone as the temperamental colt eyed the orchestra's top cellist. His horn glowed and magically raised the baton as the musicians, tired but unwilling to challenge the guest conductor, readied themselves for the tenth run through of the piece that day.

Octavia merely closed her eyes and tried to sink into the shadow of her cello in shame as she waited for her next cue.

The long rehearsal finally over, the conductor lowered his baton into a bag before addressing the orchestra as a whole. "Very well, everyone. I believe that will suffice for now. I certainly trust that you all will continue to practice in your own time. I am honored to be the guest conductor for this command performance, but I will _not_ accept anything less than perfection! You are dismissed." The colt turned, his head held high as he walked from the room avoiding all eye contact with the musicians under his guidance. Once the door closed, the seasoned musicians let out a relieved collective sigh. They had all been playing for years, honing their art to perfection, but few had encountered a conductor like this before. Some muttered about desperately needing a stiff drink as Octavia cased her cello with a frown. She was only dimly aware of the voice of her friend behind her.

"Don't take it to heart, Octavia." Pezzo Pizzicato said calmly. Octavia turned to face her fellow cellist, who was also tiredly placing her cello in its case.

"Pezzo, I'm sorry. I can't believe I made such a foolish mistake-"

The pink pony merely smiled in response and interrupted her with a friendly tone. "Come on, Octavia. You really think you're the only one rattled by having _the _Dmitry Ponyakov here? The colt is legend! The woodwinds were shaking so bad their pitch was warbling…"

"That's not it." Octavia said sadly as she looked to the floor.

Pezzo cocked her head with a worried look. "What is it, then?"

Octavia avoided her friend's stare as she picked up her case. "I- I can't talk about it, Pezzo. Not now. I'll keep practicing, I won't let you down again."

"Oh- Okay…" Pezzo replied softly. "Anytime you need to talk-"

"I know." Octavia replied, her voice uptight and under strict discipline. It was her usual tone when trying to focus. The grey mare walked proudly off the stage, carrying herself with a grace that never betrayed her frayed nerves as her compatriots envied her composure. She opened the door as Pezzo picked up her own case and looked after the first chair cellist with worry.

"Celestia watch over you." She whispered as the door closed with an echoing thud.


	2. Part Two: The Doctor is In

Part Two

Vinyl Scratch's head bobbed appreciatively to the thudding beat in her headphones as Neon Lights and "Doctor" Duke Beatz looked on with grins. For nearly four weeks, the trio had been honing this piece.

The Doctor, as Duke Beatz liked to be called, had arrived in Ponyville from his home of Coltarado almost two months earlier at the invitation of Neon. Despite Neon's best efforts to keep the Doctor's presence a secret, it hadn't taken long for Vinyl to get wind of Coltarado's premiere DJ being in town. Immediately she began begging Neon for the chance to meet, and hopefully, collaborate with him. Surprisingly, Neon had been hesitant at first, telling his friend that the Doctor valued his privacy and wouldn't appreciate an "outsider" in the process. It had taken a solid week of pleading and Celestia knows how many promised favors to persuade Neon to finally cave and introduce her to him.

Vinyl had lost her normally cool attitude and turned into a raving fangirl as soon as she saw the azure colored unicorn. She had seen pictures of him before, but only while working in clubs. The grey mane he usually had spiked and styled when "on duty" laid almost flat on him now, but the circular dark blue sunglasses that had become his club trademark remained over his eyes. He had been unbelievably calm as she fell over her words and her mouth ran as she gushed about how excited she was to meet him, how awesome he was, and how much she admired his DJ-ing skill and routines. Neon face-hoofed before pulling his friend aside and hissing in her ear, "I told him you'd be cool, Vinyl. Take it down about ten notches, would ya!"

Vinyl suddenly realized just how oddly she was behaving and tried to regain her cool as Duke used his magic to remove his sunglasses. Vinyl nearly lost it when she saw his eyes were the same magenta as hers, but choked back her urge to squee and merely raised her own trademark sunglasses to wink at him and comment, "Awesome eye color, Doc."

The Doctor regarded her for a moment with a poker face as Neon held his breath nervously, then gave her a smile and commented back, "Right back atcha, babe."

The three had then sat down to a take-out dinner (Vinyl's treat, one of her many promised favors to Neon) as Neon told Duke about Vinyl's own career as Ponyville's best DJ and their numerous collaborations. Duke nodded as he listened while eating until suddenly asking Vinyl directly, "So, you have a club name?"

Vinyl swallowed her food before proudly announcing, "Of course, Doc. Maybe not quite as _sick_ as yours…" Neon rolled his eyes at the lame pun as Vinyl gave his leg a quick kick under the table before continuing, "but yeah, DJ-PON3 suits me just fine."

Duke's eyes opened wider as he eyed the unicorn and choked a bit. His horn glowed as his glass flew to his mouth and he took a long drink to wash the food down before continuing. "DJ-PON3? You're THAT DJ-PON3?"

Vinyl felt her cheeks flush as she tried to remain calm and sheepishly replied, "Uh, yeah. You heard of me or something?"

Duke ignored her as he turned to Neon and scowled. "She's been in here this whole time and you never thought to mention who she was?"

Neon was the one tripping over his words now as Vinyl looked on with confusion. "Well- I- How was I supposed to know you knew about her? I mean, she's pretty small time compared to you-"

"Hey!" Vinyl interrupted angrily.

Neon now faced glares from both his friends. "You know what I mean, Vinyl…" Neon turned back to Duke "But, I mean, it's not like she's been in the news world wide- How do you even know-"

Duke interrupted Neon's babbling. "You're the one who sent me the remix tape labeled "DJ-PON3", Neon."

Vinyl couldn't contain the gasp. She looked to Duke and gushed out with excitement, "He did? Did you listen to it? Did you like it?" Suddenly, her face became a mask of worry as her tone dropped. "Oh. Oh, no, you hated it, didn't you?" She then turned to Neon and wailed melodramatically, "How could you? How could you send something I did to such an amazing DJ?" Her head collapsed on the table as she pounded it with her hoof, barely missing hitting her food. She continued with dread, "Wait, which one did you even send-"

Again Duke interrupted the hysterical babbling. "It was bangin', Vinyl. I played it one night at the 25 Karat in Fort Coltins. The crowd couldn't get enough of it!"

Vinyl felt as if she might pass out as she grabbed Neon and hugged him. "You're the best!" she squeaked in his ear.

Neon just grinned sheepishly as he looked to Duke. "Oh, yeah… I did send that, huh? Totally slipped my mind…"

Duke just laughed and turned to Vinyl. "Well… DJ-PON3… wanna be part of the team?"

Neon had a bit of a time getting Vinyl back to consciousness after she fell back on the floor from excitement. "I hope that's a yes…" Duke mused as he continued eating.

In the weeks since, the trio had outlined the project in question, worked with so many samples, and kept revising and improving it. The Doctor worked his magic, all while seeking Vinyl's input. Neon contributed with his own stock of sampled beats and his skill with lighting, and the three DJ's worked long into the night nearly every night.

It had been at the end of the third day when all the hours finally began to catch up with Vinyl. The adrenalin of working with her idol had finally worn off, and it was nearly four o'clock in the morning when she yawned and turned to the Doctor. "I should be gettin' home, Doc. Gotta hit the hay sometime…" Her horn glowed as she sleepily loaded her records into her bags to carry home. Neon barely stirred as the record he had been holding when he fell asleep in the easy chair was lifted from his hoof and levitated to the bag.

Duke stepped forward and smiled at Ponyville's resident DJ. "Listen, great work, DJ. I can't wait to see how this project all turns out."

Vinyl's eyes drooped as she yawned involuntarily. "Me too, Doc, me too… See ya…" she replied sleepily before turning to leave.

Duke continued as Vinyl approached the door and her magic aura began to turn the knob. "You know, if you're that tired, I've got something that will help…"

Vinyl stopped where she was. The doorknob suddenly stopped glowing and turned back to the closed position as she turned her head to look back at him curiously.


	3. Part Three: Vinyl Comes Home

Part Three

_I know its getting late  
But if you'd like to talk a little more  
Well that's alright with me_

_I'm feeling kinda tired  
But it ain't exactly beating down my door  
Now just why could this be?_

\- Excerpt from "Sleazy Bed Track" Written by The Bluetones

Octavia approached the house she shared with Vinyl. It had been a long walk with far too much time to think. The night had been chilly and she was regretting not bringing her scarf with her to rehearsal for fear of messing up her bowtie and collar. _Ponyakov is a stickler for appearance_, she had thought this morning as she prepared to leave. _I have to look my best…_ The wind blew past her as she opened the front door and stepped inside. Her cello was set down carefully as she called out, "Vinyl? Are you home?" There was no reply as she approached the hallway. To the right was her room and the bed she couldn't wait to climb into. To the left was Vinyl's room. The door was closed, with no light from under the door. Hanging on it was the record mat Vinyl had swiped from Octavia's phonograph months before, with its ridiculous stenciled "DJ-PON3" in blue paint. Octavia gave a weary grin as she recalled seeing it for the first time…

It had been a long day, and all Octavia had wanted was to put on her favorite piece by Joseph Horsdyn and relax. When she lifted the lid on her vintage record player, however, she very nearly scratched her treasured album beyond repair on the bare metal of the turntable. It didn't exactly take long to know who would have taken it. Oh, she had been so furious! "You have at least three record players in here!" she had complained angrily to her housemate. "If you wanted to do this, why not take one of _those_ mats?"

Vinyl had replied defensively but at the same time lightheartedly. "OK, Tavi, A: These aren't record players, they're _decks, turntables_ if you must. B: They're crazy expensive. C: I need them for work, and D: I'll replace your mat, I just wanted this for my show tonight!"

"Ugh, you're utterly impossible." Octavia had groaned before walking away.

Vinyl had merely shrugged and called after her "Sorry, Tavi. My bad!" Vinyl did indeed replace the mat, even if it took a few weeks.

The memory of that snippet of their life as friends and housemates filled Octavia's head as she padded to the door and opened it quietly. "Vinyl?" she whispered tentatively to no reply. The room was silent, and Octavia knew from experience that had Vinyl been there she would have heard her loud snoring. With a sigh, Octavia flipped the light switch on and the room was lit. Vinyl's room was in its usual state of disarray save for the (of course) immaculately well-cared for speaker towers and turntables. Octavia's eyes scanned over the usual debris before settling on the bed that she had made before leaving this morning. It was untouched, the blanket smooth and straight and the ends tucked in neat hospital corners. Just like yesterday, Vinyl hadn't been home, at least not to sleep. The grey mare hung her head sadly. _Again…_

The sound of the front door opening caused her head to perk up. "Vinyl?" she called out. Her housemate shuffled slowly into the room, grunting at her. "Where have you been?" Octavia asked with worry. "You've been gone for days on end the last couple of weeks-"

Vinyl's sunglasses (Why did she insist on wearing those in the middle of the night?) lowered and her tired eyes glared at Octavia, stopping her words short. "Tavi, I'm exhausted. Get off my back." She snapped irritably. "Why are you even in here?"

"I- I was looking for you! You weren't back at all yesterday, and I was gone all day at rehearsal-"

"Uh-huh." Vinyl interrupted. "I came home earlier and slept, you were out."

Octavia raised a hoof to point at the bed. "No, you didn't."

Vinyl gritted her teeth. "Look, I've been busy! Now can I please just get in bed?"

Octavia rubbed her right hoof over her left leg, a nervous habit. "Vinyl, I'm just worried-"

Vinyl had had enough. "Gah! I'm fine, OK? Now would you GET THE TARTARUS OUT AND LET ME GET IN BED?" Her housemate drew back at the angry tone of voice.

"I-" She sighed and lowered her head. "Fine, Vinyl. We can talk later." The words came in a sad tone far from her usual disciplined speech. Her eyes closed, the musician slowly walked to the door. She could swear she FELT Vinyl's look as she exited and the door was slammed shut with as much force as the DJ could draw from her horn. Tears began to form in her eyes as she retreated to her own room and closed the door softly before collapsing on her own bed and burying her face in her pillow.

In her own room, Vinyl's sunglasses flew with a magical aura to her bedside table as she ripped the neatly made covers aside and reached under the mattress. Her hoof felt the cylinder, and Vinyl knew Tavi hadn't found it. With a sigh of relief, the exhausted pony telekinetically moved the expensive new headphones the Doctor had gifted to her to her ears and laid back as the mix they had been working on played on her MP3 player on repeat. _Something's still missing…_ she thought as her eyes drooped and she fell into unconsciousness.


	4. Part Four: The Dilatory Miss Melody

Part Four: The Dilatory Miss Melody

_All I want is to talk. _ Octavia was moving weightlessly through a strange, shapeless void. In the distance she could see Vinyl, her back turned to her. "Vinyl!" she called out. The figure stood motionless as Octavia flailed her limbs frantically. It was like trying to swim through gelatin. With all the effort she could muster, she finally reached the off-white shape of her friend and placed a hoof on her shoulder. "Vinyl?" She walked to face her friend and saw that there was nothing there; no facial features, ears, no sunglasses, _nothing. _ Octavia drew back in fear as Vinyl's – No, no, not her normal voice, but an angry and distorted version of it boomed at her from nowhere. _I'M EXHAUSTED! GET OFF MY BACK! GET THE TARTARUS OUT! _ The words repeated as Octavia collapsed, covering her ears until the voice was drowned out by a loud ringing sound.

Octavia's eyes opened with a start and a gasp. The sun shone through her window, and it took her a moment to focus and realize the ringing had not just been in her head. Her phone buzzed on the floor where she had dropped it before collapsing last night. It stopped ringing just before she reached it, and the phone notified her of the missed call from… Pezzo? Why was Pezzo calling her? She pressed the button to call her back as she laid back on her bed, and the phone rang just once before Pezzo answered. "Pezzo? I'm sorry I missed your -"

Pezzo interrupted her, speaking in a hurried, hushed tone. "Octavia, where are you? Ponyakov is steaming!"

Octavia sat up in confusion. "What? What do you mean-" It was then that her eyes settled on the clock. _11:07?_ _Oh, Celestia! _

Pezzo continued , obviously hiding that she was on the phone as Octavia heard the furious accented voice of Ponyakov ranting in the background. "You know we had a 10:45 rehearsal call to start by 11, and he wanted to start on the dot." The second chair cellist said with worry. "Are you all right? You're never late like this…"

Octavia was already out of bed, hurriedly trying to brush her mane while she spoke to Pezzo on the speakerphone. "I know, Pezzo, I know. I overslept-"

_"MISS PIZZICATO!" _Ponyakov's voice screamed from the background.

"Road apples!" Pezzo muttered. "Just hurry, Octi. And have a good excuse!" The phone clicked and Pezzo's voice was gone along with all the background noise.

_How could I forget to set the alarm… How could I sleep this late… _The thoughts filled Octavia's mind as she hurriedly straightened one of her trademark bowties and collars -a harder task with hooves than most ponies realized- and ran from her room, not bothering to make her bed as she normally would have. She paused for a moment at the hallway opening to the living room where her cello case still sat from the night before, albeit now with Vinyl's saddlebags loaded with records on top of it. From the other end of the hall, she could hear Vinyl snoring loudly and knew better than to wake her to come move the bags. With a sigh, she hurried to the bags and did her best to lift them, suddenly very envious of Vinyl's unicorn magic. Did she have any real clue how heavy two bags of records were? She unsteadily moved the bags from her case and they settled on the floor, slouching onto their sides. In her hurry, Octavia very nearly missed the odd baggie that tumbled out with three small round capsules. _What the-_ she thought as she picked them up quizzically. Her phone buzzed and set the baggie down on her case as she looked to the text message from Pezzo that simply read "HURRY. HE'S GONE OUTSIDE TO COOL OFF."

Octavia's eyes darted from the phone to her case with the strange baggie on top. After a quick glance to the hallway, she opened her cello case and dropped the bag inside alongside her cello before hurriedly galloping out the door.

_It'll take nearly 40 minutes, maybe 30 if I run all the way-_ she thought when her eyes caught sight of a blue Pegasus flapping speedily around the clouds. She thought she remembered seeing this character somewhere around town, though the name escaped her at the moment. "Er- excuse me?" she called out. The Pegasus didn't seem to notice her as she zipped around, leaving a slight rainbow trail behind her. "Excuse me!" She tried again, louder this time. The Pegasus came to a stop and looked down at the earth pony before settling on the ground in front of her, her rainbow-colored mane settling from the rush.

"Yeah? Do I know you?" Rainbow Dash asked in a curious tone.

"Er- well, no-" Octavia began uncertainly. "I saw you flying around up there, and I'm rather late for an important appointment. I- I wonder if you-"

The blue Pegasus interrupted her with a snort. "What, fly you there? With _that_?" She motioned to the large cello case.

"Oh, never mind…" Octavia began, feeling foolish as she shouldered her case and resumed her gallop. She made it perhaps ten feet before she suddenly tripped and fell into an abnormally low cloud.

"Sounds fun." The Pegasus grinned. "Where to?"

"The- the Royal Equestrian Opera House-" Octavia began, unnerved by the Pegasus' brashness.

"Hah! Just hold on!" Rainbow Dash grinned as she blasted into the sky, leaving a rainbow trail behind her that passed under the cloud as Octavia let out a shriek and held on for dear life to the cloud and her cello. The 30-40 minute journey was over in 4 minutes as the Pegasus dropped from the skies, towing the cloud behind her. "Your stop!" she laughed playfully as Octavia shakily stepped from the cloud, her nerves raw and her mane windswept in twenty different directions all at once.

"Th- th- th- thank-" Octavia stammered, her eyes wide and her voice shaking.

"No prob!" The Pegasus replied casually as she kicked the cloud apart. "Just don't tell anyone. Not exactly legal, bringing clouds this low, ya know?"

Octavia nodded, slack jawed as she hugged her cello. She could swear she felt her brain rattle inside her skull. Etiquette demanded she answer this young lady properly, but her voice and her brain were still disconnected. "Uh-huh…" was all she could manage to get out.

"See ya!" The Pegasus shouted as she bucked her legs and blasted off to points unknown in the skies above.

"Ahhhh, the dilatory Miss Melody!" Ponyakov's voice angrily bellowed from behind as the guest conductor stepped around the corner. Octavia's brain finally reconnected with her voice as she turned to face the colt.

"Hello, Mr. Ponyakov." She began softly. "I'm so very sorry I am late-"

Ponyakov held up his left hoof with a scowl. "Miss Melody, I do not know what my predecessors at this amateur hour band tolerated from you, but I will not stand for it!"

_Amateur hour band?_ The words stung in Octavia's soul as she merely replied softly, "Yes, sir. Of course."

"Inside. Now. I will give you exactly two minutes to make use of the facilities to compose yourself." The conductor said with a very dangerous tone. For the second time, Octavia walked away feeling like a guilty filly from the esteemed conductor. She entered the mare's room and looked to the mirror with dread. Her mouth fell open and her face flushed as she saw the disheveled tangle that had been her styled mane and the drooping mess that had been her immaculate bowtie. _Never. Flying. Again._ She fumed as she did her best to make herself presentable and hurried from the lobby to the main theater.

Ponyakov was holding court on the stage, the orchestra all assembled in their spots and looking to Octavia with a mix of worry and annoyance. She silently took her place as the conductor spoke. "I trust even this simple group understands the importance of redundancy." The musicians looked to him with confusion. Ponyakov rubbed his temple. "Alternates! Backups! Understudies!" he spat with annoyance. The musicians nodded, a bit too intimidated for words. "What a relief." He said sarcastically. "Assuming your former conductors had any intelligence at all, that would mean each second chair musician is able to take the place of the first chair if they are unable to perform. Please tell me I am correct in that assumption."

The musicians grimaced as Octavia's heart sank. _He can't mean-_ Next to her, Pezzo looked to her friend with apologetic eyes before raising her hoof and speaking softly. "That is correct, Mr. Ponyakov."

Ponyakov's eyes settled on the pink earth pony. "Miss Pizzicato, as second chair cellist, may I assume you have familiarized yourself with the first chair solos?"

Octavia looked to Pezzo with pleading eyes as her friend swallowed hard, wishing she was anywhere else at the moment. Of course Pezzo was familiar with the solos and had practiced them, but how could she-

"Yes or no, Miss Pizzicato?" Ponyakov asked impatiently.

"Yes-" Pezzo's voice caught for a second before continuing, "Yes, sir, I am familiar with them, but Octavia is far more skilled than-"

"I am not concerned with your appraisal of Miss Melody." Ponyakov said dismissively. "I know you are skilled with the cello, and that you are at least punctual. Kindly exchange places with her."

Octavia looked from Pezzo to Ponyakov with shock. "Mr. Ponyakov, I'm very sorry I was late; it won't happen again-" She tried.

"When you are unprofessional, you will pay the price, Miss Melody. Now please exchange places with Miss Pizzicato or take your leave." Ponyakov stated in a strict, commanding tone.

Octavia realized she had no choice, and sadly stepped aside to allow Pezzo into the first chair position. "I am so sorry…" Pezzo whispered as she took her best friend's place and Octavia resignedly stepped into the second chair position, a single tear falling down her cheek as she struggled to keep from sobbing. The tapping of the baton focused her attention as Ponyakov finally began the delayed rehearsal he had been waiting for.

Several hours and run-throughs of the concert later, Ponyakov finally placed the baton in his bag and addressed the assemblage of tired musicians. "Very well, fillies and gentlecolts. We will resume in two days. I urge you- ALL OF YOU- to keep rehearsing on your own tomorrow even though we will not meet as a whole. Just to clarify-" Ponyakov's glare settled on Octavia in particular now. "-we will meet at 10:45 as we did today. We will begin promptly at 11:00. Punctuality is a virtue, and any delays will not be endured. This is everypony's unequivocal first and last warning. Good day." As always, Ponyakov immediately turned smartly on his hooves and exited the theater with his head held high. Just as they had done since he arrived, every musician barely dared to breathe until the door closed behind him.

As the other musicians began to case their instruments and leave, Octavia merely laid her cello down on the stage (Something she would never normally dream of) and sank to the floor, sitting on her flank and staring at the wood of the stage. Pezzo uncomfortably cased her cello and sat next to her friend, searching for the right words that refused to come. "It's not your fault, Pezzo." Octavia said softly, as if reading her friend's thoughts.

"Octavia, I-" Pezzo began.

"I was the one who was late. Ponyakov was right, it was unprofessional."

"Everypony makes mistakes." Pezzo countered, feeling incredibly cliché. "Look, I don't know the solos like you do- I'm just the backup, for Celestia's sake. Ponyakov will realize that. You'll get your spot back. Maybe if I just play them badly enough-"

Octavia's head snapped to glare at her friend. "Don't you dare." She replied angrily. "Intentionally underperforming is far more unprofessional than being late, and a dishonor to the composers before us."

Pezzo sighed. How in Equestria could anypony ever regard Octavia as unprofessional? "Octi, stop putting honor before reason! You've earned first chair. I'll make Ponyakov see that, one way or another, or I'll kick his stuck-up plot all the way back to Marescow!" The grey mare allowed herself the tiniest of smiles at that thought. "Besides…" Pezzo continued teasingly, "who's being unprofessional now, leaving her cello on the ground to get scratched up?" Octavia looked sheepishly at the beloved instrument next to her. "Here, let me lend a hoof" Pezzo said with a smile as she opened Octavia's case and picked up the heavy instrument. As she placed the cello inside, Pezzo's eyes fell on the baggie Octavia had placed inside that morning and had forgotten completely. The pink mare picked it out of the case with worry before turning to Octavia, who was just rising from the floor. "Octavia…" Pezzo began in a concerned whisper, "What is this?"


	5. Part Five: Something's Missing

Part 5 Something's Missing

Vinyl rolled over in her bed, blinking furiously at the bright sunlight. _Ugh…_ Her sunglasses flew to her eyes as the headphones she had fallen asleep with slipped from her ears to the bed. _Much better… _For just a moment, Vinyl could swear that she heard a shriek that seemed oddly familiar, but when she reached the window and looked outside all she saw was a rainbow trail speeding into the sky with a cloud behind it. _That Rainbow Dash nut is at it again…_ she thought as she picked up her MP3 player and saw the battery was dead from playing all night. With a yawn, she plugged it in to charge, also connecting it to her speaker tower. She was about to hit play when she suddenly wondered if Octavia was up yet. _Tavi… _Vinyl's mind played back a scene, a scene with Tavi trying to talk to her and Vinyl simply screaming at her friend. Was that real? Did that happen? Hm.

With a magical aura, her door handle opened and Vinyl stepped into the hallway. Tavi's bedroom door at the far end of the hall was open, and Vinyl started toward it. The bed was a mess; Octavia must have just woken up. She was probably fussing with her mane or her bowtie before making the bed. "Tavi?" she called as she approached the doorway. "Hey, uh, listen, about last night, did I come home and start yelling-" Vinyl's words stopped short when she saw the room was not occupied. "Tavi?" Vinyl called, stepping toward the attached restroom. The door was open, and nopony was inside. Turning to the bedroom, Vinyl was surprised to note the mess on the floor composed of blankets, a wrinkled bowtie and collar, and a mane brush that looked like it had fallen from Tavi's vanity.

Worry started to overtake Vinyl. This mess was so not like Octavia. As she looked to the unmade bed, her mind played back another memory, of Tavi standing in Vinyl's room and pointing to her neatly made _(Who the hay did THAT?) _bed. Of course, Tavi had made her bed, but why? Why would she even go in her bedroom? Vinyl knew her mess made Tavi uncomfortable, and that the uptight musician avoided it whenever possible. Why would she- _"Where have you been? You've been gone for days on end the last couple of weeks-"_Octavia's voice rang in her dull memory as Vinyl tried to piece together what had been going on upon her arrival home. Tavi had been worried… worried about her being gone? Worried about her not sleeping?

_This sucks._ Vinyl thought as she walked from Tavi's bedroom and entered the front room. The DJ wandered to the kitchen, again calling her friend's name to no reply. It didn't even look like anypony had eaten breakfast. Octavia was obviously not here, and Vinyl shrugged. Her head hurt. Using her magic, Vinyl opened the fridge and pulled a gallon jug of apple cider out. She lifted the jug to her lips and drank –a habit Tavi absolutely despised despite Vinyl's offer to wipe the mouth of the jug off- and let out a loud burp after swallowing. Now she was certain Octavia wasn't home- There was simply no way Tavi would just ignore that epic belch. Vinyl sat at the table with the jug and drank some more. The strong flavor helped her to become a bit more alert, though she was still at a loss for what all had occurred between the two friends last night. _GET THE TARTARUS OUT! _ That screamed statement echoed in her head. Had she said that? Vinyl dreaded that she had.

With a cough, she rose from the table and walked to the living room. Vinyl vaguely recalled coming home and leaving her record bag on Tavi's cello case, but the bag was now on the floor and the case was missing. Vinyl coughed again and her head throbbed. One clear memory of the night before suddenly flashed in her mind… a little extra something special from the Doctor… a bag of extra special stuff that he gave her and told her was awesome for a rapid pick me up. He had proceeded to take one then and there, and perked up with so much energy. She had been too tired and envious of Neon (who had wandered off to bed hours before) for the fact that he was sleeping in a real bed, and so Doc had just dropped the baggie into her saddlebag. Vinyl hazily remembered how Doc had grinned at her and said something about how she'd thank him in the morning. With a shrug, Vinyl figured being awake one way or another could only help, and she reached into the left saddle bag. The baggie was not there. Next she checked the right saddle bag. The baggie wasn't there either. Vinyl began to worry as she pulled record after record out of each saddlebag, becoming more and more frantic with her search until she was throwing her beloved vinyl discs behind her. The saddlebags emptied, Vinyl now levitated the bag upside down, but nothing fell from it. _Manure! Where the buck are they? _Frustrated, Vinyl gave up on her magic and elected to grab the bags with her teeth, shaking them violently in order to shake out something, anything, but it was pointless. The saddlebags fell to the floor as Vinyl tried to think. _The baggie was there, I saw it when I put the bag down on Tavi's-_ The DJ's eyes went wide as she realized. _Octavia! You flocking mule!_

Vinyl furiously narrowed her eyes and ran to her room, nearly stepping on several records in the process. With a growl, she shoved her hoof under her mattress and retrieved the amber container Doc had given her as she was getting ready to leave that late night nearly four weeks prior. The stuff from last night was special, sure, but these babies hadn't let them down yet. They were what the Doctor called his "secret weapon", and that weapon worked better than anypony could imagine. The two of them could keep working for hours, even a couple days, straight without stopping. The music they created all those late nights while Neon crashed out- It was amazing stuff. Vinyl once very nearly offered one of the tablets to Neon, but Doc had pulled her aside and warned her against it.

_Can't let just anypony in on the secret to success, kiddo. Neon's great, but he just doesn't have IT. You do, Deej. I could tell from the first time I heard that remix. _He had raised his sunglasses then, something Vinyl noticed he hardly did while working unless absolutely necessary, and gave her a look of sincerity with those awesome magenta eyes. _You're gonna be huge when this breaks, Vinyl_ (the first time he had addressed her by her true name since learning of her stage name)_. You're riding a rocket to fame, and soon it won't just be Ponyville anymore. You're gonna take on the world, kid. _ With that, he lowered his sunglasses back over his eyes and turned to tell Neon to get some rest, that they'd keep working just a bit longer and then crash. Neon had yawned and shuffled off to his room, the door closing behind him. With him out of sight, the Doctor had produced two red capsules and put one in his mouth while Vinyl put hers in her mouth. Doc washed the capsule down with a gulp of cider before looking to her. _Here's to success, Deej!_

_D'awwwww Yeah!_ Vinyl had replied after a satisfying cider belch.

Now Vinyl trotted to the kitchen table where she had left the beverage, the vial levitating and following her. One capsule flew from the container to her mouth, and she took a long drink. She felt the cool, tangy cider pour down her throat, taking her little secret weapon with it. Vinyl almost immediately felt better, at least until she looked to the living room and saw what she had done to her records. _Oh, Luna! My albums! _Vinyl felt her adrenalin rising as she quickly cleaned up the mess, levitating the records from the living room floor to the shelf in her room and replacing them in her saddlebags with different ones for today's work. With despair, she realized at least four records were lost forever as they had cracked after being thrown or inadvertently stepped on, including a very expensive copy of Killer Kolt Blaine's club remix of the classic _Red-Eyed Stallion with No Name_.

_This is all Octavia's fault. If she hadn't taken that baggie- _Well, no time to worry about it now. That uptight mule was always insisting Vinyl replace her things that were broken (purely by accident!), and now it would be her turn. _I hope she has enough bits to find a new one_, Vinyl thought with a scowl as she levitated her headphones and MP3 player to her saddlebags and galloped out the door and off to Neon's home/studio space. It was a good distance, but Vinyl felt like she could run faster than anypony with the rush she was riding from the tablet. It was a good feeling, and only one thing could make it better. She skidded to a halt and positioned the headphones on her ears. She galloped the rest of the way with the sick Dubstep beats pounding in her ears and a blissful smile on her face, almost putting the damaged albums out of her mind.

"Deej! Great to see you!" Duke beamed when he opened the door and was greeted with her smiling face. "C'mon in, Neon ran out to grab us some food."

Vinyl stepped inside, already feeling tons better. "Thanks, Doc. So did you ever sleep last night?" she grinned as she levitated her saddlebags to the table.

The Doctor just chuckled. "Eh, a couple hours. Just enough to rest my eyes and ears, then it's back at the game. So did you try the new ones I gave you?"

Vinyl shifted nervously. "Uh, about that, Doc… I got in last night and dropped my bags right when I got in, my friend was waiting for me and was all over my case and I just wanted to sleep-"

"Deej, what's your point?" Duke asked the babbling pony.

"Well, she got up first today and I think she took the baggie from my bags…" Vinyl replied with a sheepish grin.

Duke's sunglasses raised and those magenta eyes looked to Vinyl with a dangerous glint. His voice suddenly lost its friendly tone. "I told you to be careful with those. They're my trade secret, Scratch."

Vinyl swallowed hard, intimidated. She couldn't even remember the last time anypony had addressed her by her last name only. "Uh, well, hey, nothing to worry about, Doc..." Vinyl smiled nervously. "I mean, Tavi's so uptight she- she probably just wanted to make sure they were safe or- or something…"

Duke's eyes narrowed ever more. For the first time, Vinyl realized just how menacing they could be. "That better be all that's happened." He growled.

At that moment, the front door opened and Neon stepped inside with two bags of food. Duke's sunglasses fell back into place and his voice was instantly upbeat. "'bout time, Neon! We're starving, aren't we, Deej?"

Vinyl merely looked from Duke to Neon before finding her voice, albeit very shakily. "Uh- yeah, yeah, I'm- I'm really- Make with the grub, man!"

Neon set the bags down and started to remove and pass around the food. "Vinyl, you all right?" he asked, concerned about the odd tone she was taking.

The Doctor's head turned to look at her, and Vinyl could swear she saw those eyes glowing through the dark blue lenses. "Yeah, Deej, you feeling OK?" The words dripped with a subtle, implied threat.

"Yeah- Yeah, Just- Just hungry…" She grabbed at her stomach and tried her best to act. "Ohhh, my stomach's growling like a bass beat! C'mon, Neon, pass the food already!" Vinyl finished quickly, avoiding Duke's stare.

Neon looked at her with a little confusion before passing her a hayburger and fries. Vinyl levitated it to her mouth and took a bite, desperately trying to appear casual as Duke's eyes finally turned away and he took a long drink from the cup Neon had passed him.

_Oh, Luna. What is going on here… _she thought desperately.


	6. Part Six: Pezzo Takes Action

Part Six: Pezzo Takes Action 

"So that's it." Octavia finished, bringing the cup of tea to her lips and drinking, savoring the calming effect the herbal tea had after such a stressful day. The busy hours of this particular StableBucks Coffee had passed, and the two friends had a quiet opportunity to talk at last. Pezzo had listened attentively, her surprise and concern growing as she heard the story.

"So Vinyl's gone for days on end, comes home, yells at you and passes out? Octi, are you sure she didn't just hit the bars? You know what a party mare she can be…"

Octavia looked down at the steaming cup, vaguely seeing her sad expression reflected in the brownish liquid. "I've seen Vinyl after she… celebrates." She stated somberly before looking up to Pezzo's worried expression. "This was different. It was… raw, savage, caustic. It was- it was as if she was someone else completely. And then this morning- with being late and all and finding that bag in with her things… I just don't know, Pezzo. I'm scared."

Pezzo tried to remain calm for Octi's sake. She had known for some time that Octi loved Vinyl so much more deeply than a common friend, even if the stubborn, prideful musician refused to acknowledge it and consistently insisted that they were only friends at best, annoying housemates of convenience at worst. "Do you even know what those tablets are? I mean, maybe it's nothing, just something for a headache or something…"

"I have no idea." Octavia replied, her eyes once again on the steaming tea. "Frankly… I'm afraid to find out."

Pezzo looked to the table, grimaced, and finished the last gulp of her latte. With a deep breath, she rose from her seat and scooped up the cello case from the floor. "Come on." She said simply as Octavia looked up at her.

"Where?"

"Somewhere where we can get you an answer." Pezzo said determinedly as she strode to the door, praying that Octavia would follow her and not simply remain seated. _Don't look back, she'll come…_

Octavia looked after her friend, utterly overwhelmed and absolutely unwilling to be left alone at this moment and followed Pezzo out the door. The sun was just starting to set in the sky, and the pale pink seemed to match Pezzo's coat as she trotted ahead of Octavia just slowly enough for her friend to catch up. "Pezzo, talk to me. Where are we going?"

Pezzo just looked ahead with a knowing grin. "To see a friend. Smartest pony I know. If anyone can tell you what those are…"

"Pezzo…"

"…it's her." Pezzo finished, unabated.

Octavia stopped short in her tracks. "Pezzo, I don't even know if I _want_ to know!" she cried out. Pezzo merely trotted ahead with a quiet snicker.

"Well, don't come if you don't want to… but you might want to look at your cello case!" She called back.

Octavia tilted her head with confusion. _Look at my cello case?_ She thought as she set the case on the ground and saw the small gold lettering: _P. Pizzicato_. Her mouth fell open as she broke into an angry gallop after Pezzo. "You stole my cello?! That's really low, Pezzo!" she shouted out furiously.

Pezzo just giggled and ran faster. "It's not low, Octi. It's strategy!"

Octavia groaned and galloped after her friend. Admittedly, the running did help her somewhat; feeling her heart pumping faster and her adrenalin flowing was helping to stave off at least some of her worry. But what was coming next, she wondered, and where were they even going?

It wasn't long before Pezzo turned down a road leading to the center of Ponyville and trotted up to a large familiar tree, catching her breath as she waited for Octavia to catch up. The grey mare finally made it, breathing far heavier than Pezzo was. "You really need to stay in better shape, Octi." The pink mare teased.

"Very… funny…." Octavia replied between breaths. Would this day never end? First she had overslept, then there had been the discovery of the tablets, being towed around at lightning speeds by an insane Pegasus, berated by Ponyakov, possibly losing her first chair position, and now this. Her breath finally back, Octavia looked up and recognized where they were. She had been here on occasion before to look into different classical pieces and find sheet music, and the unicorn inside had always known where the needed information was, as if she were intimately familiar with every inch of the place. "Golden Oaks Library?" she asked with confusion.

"You bet. Come on." Pezzo simply replied as she knocked on the door. After a moment, the door opened and a small, sleepy eyed dragon peered out. "Hi, Spike."

Spike looked up to the pink pony and smiled. "Oh, hey, Pezzo. Sorry, but we're closed for the night-"

Pezzo leaned down and interrupted the little creature as Octavia looked on. "Sorry, Spike. I know it's past closing, but I've got an emergency. I really need Twilight's help."

Spike looked behind him to the staircase uncertainly. "Well… Twilight's a little busy…"

Pezzo gave the dragon her sweetest smile. "Please? Promise I'll make it up to you in a few days."

Spike looked to her skeptically. "How?"

"How does a bucket full of gems sound?" Pezzo grinned.

Spike's eyes went wide. "Reds and Greens?" he asked as his mouth watered.

"Anything you want."

Spike threw the door opened wide with a bow and a flourish. "Right this way, ladies, please watch your step on the stairs!"

"Works every time," Pezzo whispered to Octavia as they climbed the staircase.

Comfortable on her bed, Twilight's horn glowed as she closed her eyes and levitated the quill to the floating parchment before her. _Dear Princess Celestia, Today I learned about the value of-_

Spike suddenly rounded the top of the stairs and burst in. "Twilight! Visitors!"

Twilight opened her eyes to see the parchment now read _Dear Princess Celestia, Today I learned about the value of Twilight visitors-_ The purple unicorn took on an annoyed look as she magically crumpled the parchment and shot it to a trash can. "Spike! Now I have to start over!" she huffed with annoyance before looking to the ponies before her. "Oh, hello, Pezzo. I was just writing my daily letter to the Princess…" Twilight cocked her head, bewildered. "Er- wasn't the front door locked?"

Spike nervously chuckled and stepped back to the door. "Well, better get started… putting those… y'know… books… away…" The purple dragon retreated downstairs to finish his chores as Pezzo spoke.

"Spike did us a favor-"

Twilight's expression changed to a bemused look. "You bribed him, didn't you?" she asked flatly.

"You know me well." Pezzo replied. "Listen, we're sorry to bother you after closing, but we really need your help…" Pezzo motioned to Octavia, who hadn't said a word as the strange scene had unfolded. "This is-"

"Octavia Melody." Twilight finished with a smile. "About three weeks ago, I think, you borrowed the sheet music for the _Trio Sonatas for 2 Flutes and Cello_ by Carl Friedrich Apple, right?"

Octavia stepped forward, amazed by the unicorn's memory. "Ah- yes, that's correct."

"The first chair cellist for the Equestrian Orchestra." Twilight continued as Pezzo shifted uncomfortably and Octavia tried to not show how the words stung. "Pezzo talks about you all the time. I hope the cello pieces you borrowed are working out well."

"Uh- Yes- yes, they are, thank you. I wonder if-"

Twilight suddenly interrupted, a thought popping into her head. "Oh! You're playing in the command performance coming up in a few days, aren't you? Princess Luna sent me an invitation. It should be an amazing concert-"

Pezzo suddenly jumped in. "Twilight, we hate to take up your time… could we just get some help?"

Twilight looked to the floor, embarrassed. "Oh, right. Sorry, I'm just really looking forward to it. So, what do you need?" Pezzo set Octavia's cello case on the bed and opened it to produce the baggie with the tablets. Twilight looked at them with concern. "What are those?" she asked, her tone shifting from friendly excitement to curious worry.

"That's what we were hoping you could help us find out. You do have books here with information about medicines and pills and such, right?" Pezzo asked.

"Well… sure…" Twilight began uncertainly. "But where-"

Octavia suddenly reached a decision. "Please." She interjected as she stepped forward. "I- I really need to know what these are. It's- well, it's very important."

Twilight looked from the grey musician to the pink one. "May I?" she asked as her horn glowed with magic. The baggie floated from Pezzo's hoof to close by Twilight's face as she studied the tablets through the clear bag. "Hmm…" A fresh piece of parchment appeared floating next to Twilight's head as a glowing quill scribbled down what she was noting about the tablets. "Blue and orange color, Markings NRP 104-70…"

"Does that help?" Octavia asked as the unicorn jumped from her bed, the baggie and parchment levitating behind her as she made her way down the stairs to the library proper, where she settled the baggie and the parchment on a table before trotting to a far bookshelf. Octavia and Pezzo followed her with their cello cases in tow, placed them by the door, and went to stand by the table as the purple unicorn traipsed around the library, occasionally using her magic to remove a book, flip through it, mutter, and place it back on the shelf before repeating the process anew with another book. Octavia turned to her friend. "Are you sure about this?"

"Trust me, she knows what she's-"

Twilight let out an annoyed groan. "Spike! The mineral books go over in the 600's! Sheesh… " She continued to trot from shelf to shelf as the purple dragon scurried over to fix the misfiling.

"Uhh- well, she still knows what she's doing." Pezzo insisted.

"Aha! That's the one!" Twilight cried triumphantly as she paced back to the table, a thick hardbound book following her. It fell to the table with a thud, and Twilight began skimming through its pages for the information.

Octavia stepped forward as the pages magically turned under Twilight's scrutinizing eyes. "What book is that?" She asked curiously.

Without looking up, Twilight replied, "PDR. Ponysicians Desk Reference. It has information about just about any medicines you would want to know- There." The unicorn placed a hoof on a specific page that had a photograph of a tablet that looked identical to the ones in the baggie. "Now to check the markings…" The parchment flew over to Twilight as she re-read her notes and compared it to the book. "Yep, we have a match."

Pezzo and Octavia each looked over a shoulder to the open book. "So what is it?" Octavia asked, her eyes scanning the text.

"Twilight placed her hoof on the chemical name, breaking it down in her mind before reading it aloud. "Lisdexamfetamine."

"Lis-a-dex-a-what now?" Pezzo asked.

"Lisdexamfetamine, 70 milligram dose." Twilight replied, reading on.

"Well, what is this lis-a-dex… what is it used for?" Octavia asked with worry.

Twilight skimmed over the information. "Seems it's given to hyperactive ponies to regulate their bodies. It's a stimulant…"

"But what would it do to a normal pony?" Octavia interrupted anxiously.

Twilight read on from the book. "It'd give them a lot of extra energy and alertness… make them less tired, but it's not harmless. It says the side effects can include headaches, nervousness, dizziness, trouble sleeping, irritability, restlessness…"

"Oh, Celestia…" Octavia whispered as she turned away.

Pezzo followed after her "Octi… does that sound like-"

Octavia nodded sadly. "Just like it."

Twilight looked after the pair, confused. "Where ever those came from, it'd be a good idea to just get rid of them… If you want to leave them here I'll destroy them for you, it wouldn't be hard with the right spell."

Octavia looked up to the purple unicorn hesitantly. She didn't want to ask the question that was burning in her mind, but she had to know. "What… What is the worst that can happen with too much of it?"

Twilight read on in the book, her expression growing grimmer as she went. "It says overdoses can cause hallucinations, rapid breathing, fatigue, depression, convulsions, coma, even…" her voice trailed off.

Pezzo looked up. "Even what, Twilight?"

Twilight looked up with worried eyes. Her next word came in a soft whisper, as if merely saying it was a terrible omen. "… death."

Octavia's mouth fell open. "No…"

Twilight closed the book and stepped to Octavia with a serious expression. "Do you know somepony who's taking those?" Octavia couldn't bring her self to answer verbally, but nodded with worry. Twilight looked to Pezzo, who placed a hoof around her friend. "If you do… If you can… You need to get them to stop. Get them away from them. Do whatever you have to do." The purple unicorn spoke softly, but with grave seriousness in her voice.

Octavia looked up to the two ponies before her. Both held worried expressions. Fighting back a tear, Octavia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her next words came a steely determination. "Don't you worry. I will. I have to."

Twilight looked to her. "If I can help-"

Octavia shook her head. "No, no thank you. I- I have to do this myself. Please excuse me, I must get home."

Twilight struggled to find the words to say. "Oh… of course… Er, I'm- I'm still looking forward to the concert…"

Octavia walked to the door, absentmindedly grabbing her cello case from the floor. "As am I. Thank you, Miss Sparkle." The door opened and Octavia stepped into the night, heading down the path.

Pezzo looked from the open door to Twilight. "Thanks, Twi. I better go catch up with her."

"No problem, Pezzo." Twilight said kindly. "Will she be all right?"

Pezzo retrieved her own case and trotted out the door. "I hope so…"she said as she departed.

Spike walked back to Twilight. "OK, the mineral ones are moved- Hey, are you OK?"

Twilight looked after Pezzo's form as it faded into the night and the door closed with the magical aura of her power. "Yes, Spike… I just hope they are." Without saying more, Twilight walked to the stairs to resume her letter to the Princess, though with perhaps a new topic in mind…

Pezzo caught up with Octavia at last. Her friend's sad expression had changed to one of angry determination. "Octi, where are you going?"

"Home. I think I know where this started, and I will end it." Ocatvia's voice was as determined as her expression, more so than Pezzo had ever heard from her before.

"I'll go with you. Maybe I-"

Octavia stopped and looked to her friend. "No, Pezzo. Go home, get some rest. Remember to practice tomorrow, you don't need Ponyakov on your case too."

"Octi, I don't think you should be alone-"

The grey mare looked to Pezzo with grateful eyes. "This is between me and Vinyl, Pezzo. Thank you for helping me get to this point, but I have to take this step on my own. I'll call you tomorrow." With that, she turned and walked on in the direction of their home as Pezzo watched her go.

"Be strong, Octi." Pezzo whispered as she hesitated for a moment before walking in the opposite direction toward her own home.

Octavia approached the house and found it dark. She opened the door and set her cello case down beside it before turning on the front room light and walking to the kitchen, where she found the jug of cider Vinyl had left out hours before… next to an open amber vial of white pills. Her eyes opened wide. _More?_ She thought, horrified at first and then furious. Her resolve strengthened all the more in that moment. She marched to Vinyl's room and threw the door open to find it unoccupied, much as she had suspected it was. She looked to the wall where Vinyl's bulletin board hung, with several clippings about her pinned up alongside scraps of paper with various phone numbers. Finally she found the one she was looking for, and entered it into her phone. The phone rang for a moment before a sleepy voiced pony answered. "Uhh… Hello?"

"Neon, It's Octavia. Is Vinyl there?" She asked.

Neon sat up tiredly in bed. Was Vinyl still there? How long had he been asleep? "Uh, hang on, Octavia. I'll check…" Octavia's response was lost as Neon set the phone down, yawned, and shuffled to the door. He opened the door and found Duke sitting at his computer with headphones on, but saw no sign of Vinyl. Duke looked up and paused the track he was working on.

"Sup, Neon?"

"Hey, is Vinyl still here?"

Duke shook his head. "Nah, Deej left about 5 minutes ago. I think she'll be back tomorrow. Didn't stick around long tonight." With that, he single-mindedly pressed the space bar and the track resumed in his headphones as Neon closed the door again and walked back to his bed. "No, she just left, Octavia. Did you try her phone?"

Octavia ignored the question. "Neon, can you please meet me tomorrow morning? I need to talk to you."

Neon scratched his head. "Tomorrow morning?" He yawned. "Why, what's going on?"

"Please, Neon. It's very important."

Neon sighed tiredly. "Oh, all right. When and where?"

"StableBucks on Mareswell. 9:00?"

"You got it. See you then." Neon disconnected the call and fell back on his pillow, eager to get back to sleep.

On her end, Octavia turned off her phone and walked to her own room, setting it on the nightstand. It wasn't very long before she heard the front door open…


	7. Part Seven: Flashpoint

Part Seven: Flashpoint

_And I know I shouldn't say.  
But you've been acting strange the last few days.  
And this has made me think._

_Your pills have cost too much.  
And you can't feel them working any more.  
So pour them down the sink _

_and listen to me._

\- Excerpt from "Sleazy Bed Track" Written by The Bluetones

Vinyl walked into the house, tired and with a stomach full of nerves. Doc seemed to have been staring at her all day, obviously still upset about the mishap with the baggie. While she would have thought nothing about working through the night just the other day, she was just ready to get out of there. _If Tavi hadn't touched that baggie…_ She thought irritably as she set her saddlebags down on the couch and stepped to the kitchen, not noticing the quiet hoofsteps approaching her from behind. She had just removed her sunglasses and noticed the vial she had left out- _Damn…_ -when she heard the voice. "Hello, Vinyl."

Vinyl turned to face Tavi. Her house mate's voice was calm, yet determined. "Tavi, we need to talk." Vinyl said, trying to focus her magic to levitate the pills out of Octavia's line of sight. It didn't work, as Octavia jumped up and snatched the floating vial from mid-air, breaking the magic's hold on it.

"Yes, we do." Octavia stated, the vial in her hoof and her expression impassive.

Vinyl's eyes narrowed. "Give those back."

Tavi's expression remained the same. "No, Vinyl." she stated plainly. "First, you tell me what they are and why you need them."

"They're nothing! And it's none of your business, anyway!" Vinyl snapped back defensively.

"Really. So they aren't something to keep you awake longer with more energy?" Octavia replied without batting an eye.

Vinyl gritted her teeth. "Back off, Tavi. You don't even know." She paused for a moment before continuing, "And why were you in my bag this morning?"

"I wasn't. I had to move it off my case."

"And take the bag inside?" Vinyl retorted accusingly.

"It fell out, and I was worried about you," came the simple answer

"Where is it?" Vinyl said, trying to keep her angry tone suppressed.

"It's not here, Vinyl. It's somewhere safe." Tavi replied evenly, idly wondering if Twilight had destroyed the baggie yet.

"Tavi… I need it back. It's important." Vinyl said, her voice starting to tremble.

"No."

"I mean it!"

"So do I." the proud musician stated.

Vinyl could no longer hold it in. All the stress of the day came out in an angry shout. "Come on, Octavia! Where are they?" Her hooves were starting to quiver.

"I'm sorry, Vinyl. I can't tell you."

Vinyl's quivering hoof began to tap the floor violently. "Tavi… you don't know what you're doing. Tell me where they are!"

Octavia swallowed hard, unnerved by Vinyl's unfamiliar tone, but holding firm. "No, Vinyl! I will not!"

Vinyl's face wrinkled into an uncharacteristic scowl. "WHERE ARE THEY, YOU BUCKING MULE?" she suddenly shouted out furiously. Octavia drew back a step in shock. Never before had she heard her housemate use such vulgar language around her. Without warning, Vinyl lunged for the vial in her hoof. Octavia barely sidestepped it, and made a desperate run for the kitchen. "GIVE ME THOSE!" Vinyl screamed as she ran after her before freezing in horror at what she saw. Octavia was standing by the sink, the water running and the vial open in her hoof.

"Stay back, Vinyl! Stay back or these go right down the drain!"

"OK, OK, Tavi, I'm sorry!" Vinyl shouted desperately. "Just… just calm down, OK? I really, really need those and the others back. Please!"

"No, Vinyl. You're not getting them back." Octavia replied evenly, feeling the water drops splash on her hoof. _One twist of the hoof, and these blasted things are ruined… _she thought, though she couldn't seem to do it. On some level, she almost wanted to appease Vinyl, but she knew she couldn't.

Vinyl gave up and focused her magic on the vial, but Tavi held tight. Feeling the force of the magic aura on them, Octavia realized her choices had dwindled to one. With a grunt, she broke the aura's focus on them and shoved the vial upside down to the drain. The pills inside fell into the darkness and were washed away by the running water.

"NO!" Vinyl screamed. Octavia turned back just in time to see a white hoof flying through the air before it connected with her cheek with enough force to knock her off her feet to the floor. "No no no no no no no NO!" Vinyl shouted as she twisted the faucet off and desperately tried to focus her magic to retrieve the pills from the drain, but it was far too late. She collapsed over the sink, her head hanging as she was reduced to sobs.

On the ground, Octavia looked up in a mixture of shock, anger, and fear. Her cheek was burning, and she could feel it throb painfully as she scooted back and rose to her feet again. Despite the pain, her eyes fell on Vinyl's sobbing form with pity. She extended a hoof to touch her friend on the back. "Vinyl…"

The sobbing DJ felt the contact and her despair was immediately replaced with rage. With a loud grunt, she straightened up and spun around, slapping Octavia's hoof away. "YOU! YOU- YOU FLOCKING WORTHLESS MULE!" she screamed as Octavia drew back once more. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE EVERYTHING THE BUCK ALONE?"

Octavia was now trembling with fear at seeing how beyond reason Vinyl had become. "Please, Vinyl!" She begged. "I just want to help you! I'm scared-"

Her words were cut off as she shrieked and ducked from a glass that was thrown at her head. It shattered on the wall behind her, the glass shards flying as she galloped to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her and locking it. It took mere moments before Vinyl was pounding furiously on the door and ranting threateningly. "You should be scared! You owe me! You owe me for what you just did! And for some new albums! If you hadn't taken that bag, none of this would be happening, you talentless nag!" Octavia lay on her bed, her cheek burning and tears welling in her eyes as she held a pillow over her ears to try to drown out the screaming nightmare.

Outside the room, Vinyl's voice finally gave out and she leaned on Octavia's door with booth hooves supporting her as she breathed heavily, her eyes on the floor. The burning rage slowly passed as her mind considered the situation through a haze. She was so tired. Her head pounded. The mix wasn't done. Doc was furious with her. She was screaming and trying to beat down her best friend. _What in the name of Luna is happening to me?_ Her eyes looked to the blank door, and she leaned her ear to it. Vinyl could vaguely hear her friend sobbing in the room, and the sound made her heart ache with guilt. "Tavi…" she whispered regretfully. She tried to straighten up, but found herself dizzy and her stomach aching horribly. The DJ winced as she clutched at her belly and stumbled to her own room, suddenly realizing she hadn't eaten anything all day since the meal Neon had provided hours earlier. The bedroom door closed behind her as her magic flipped on the light switch and she collapsed on her bed. Her eyes refused to be still, scanning around the room for something that could give her peace. Suddenly, they locked on something small on the floor.

_Something white. Something round. Is that-_ Vinyl jumped to the spot and picked up the small object. Just as she had hoped, it was a pill that must have been dropped from the vial that morning. _Maybe… just to calm myself down… _Vinyl thought as she ran to the kitchen and scooped up the cider jug that had been left on the table in the confusion. It was lukewarm, but she hardly cared as she took a drink and felt the last pill rush down her throat. Vinyl walked to the front room and collapsed on the couch as she breathed deeply and felt her nerves calm and her stomach settle just knowing that she had what she wanted… for about ten minutes. Then she was wide awake. Too awake. Too awake to sleep. She supposed this shouldn't have been a surprise, but what to do now? She wandered to Octavia's door once more and tried the handle, but it was still locked. Pressing her ear to the door, she could only hear quiet breathing from inside. Vinyl's mind was again filled with guilt as she shuffled to her room and put her headphones on to try to just listen to the mix so far and escape.

The pounding beats of the mix she had so carefully crafted with Neon and Doc did little to comfort her, or even distract her. Her legs wouldn't stop twitching. Frustrated, she finally gave up and tossed the headphones aside. With that, Vinyl levitated her sunglasses to her forehead above her eyes and walked out the front door into the night, wandering and looking for something… anything to distract her from all that had happened between her and Tavi.

The streets of Ponyville had grown quiet with the night as Luna's moon glowed proudly in the sky. The silence surrounded Vinyl, leaving her alone with the echoes of her thoughts. _YOU BUCKING MULE! WORTHLESS! TALENTLESS NAG!_ How could she have said such things to Tavi? Tavi, who had always been her friend despite so many pranks and mornings of being blasted out of bed by the Wub Dishwasher. Tavi, who always had kindness for her when nopony else in the clubs ever said anything to her as long as she kept the records spinning and the beats going. Vinyl longed for such a distraction now and sadly wished she was somewhere else like Manehattan, where the clubs wouldn't close for another few hours, or Las Pegasus, where they wouldn't close at all.

The lonely DJ aimlessly wandered into the center of town, and realized even Sugarcube Corner, residence of Ponyville's other big name party pony, was dark and silent. This town, usually so vibrant and colorful, had never felt so empty and drab to her. The only other place she could even think of going was Neon's, but Doc was about the last pony in Equestria she wanted to see at all. Up ahead, a solitary park bench sat under a tree, empty and lonely. It seemed fitting somehow. Vinyl laid down on it, covering her eyes with the dark lenses of her sunglasses. The night enveloped her as she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	8. Part Eight: An Eventful Morning

Part Eight: An Eventful Morning

Octavia woke to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing away on the nightstand. She switched it off and sat up in bed, listening for any sound. The events of last night were still so vivid in her mind, she would have almost wondered if the night had really passed if not for the bright sun shining through her window. She didn't hear any sounds from the house, not even when she walked to the door and pressed her ear to it. She unlocked the door as quietly as she could and opened the door a crack to peek into the hall, as if expecting Vinyl to be waiting with bloodshot eyes to resume where they had left off. Of course, she saw nothing.

Octavia opened the door the rest of the way and saw Vinyl's bedroom door open at the other end of the hall. With more than a little anxiety, she crept into the bedroom and found it unoccupied. Walking to the front room also revealed nothing, and Octavia wondered where Vinyl was and when she had left, though she noted that her housemate didn't seem to have taken anything major with her. Even her saddlebags were still on the couch where she had dropped them. Really, the only sign Vinyl had been in the room at all was the jug of cider that still sat on the kitchen table. With a quiet sigh, Octavia put the cap on the jug and placed it back into the refrigerator. As she did so, her eyes fell on the empty amber vial that still rested in the sink and she shook her head sadly. _ Oh, Vinyl… Where did you- _Octavia's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sharp pain in her hoof as she stepped on a piece of the shattered glass. _Oh, right…_ After sitting at the table and removing the offending shard, she silently swept up rest of the mess and disposed of it. A quick glance at the clock told her she had more or less a half hour before she had to leave to meet Neon. The house was so deathly silent as she limped back to her bedroom to get ready to leave.

Just to break the silence, she pulled out a record from her collection; _Vladimir Horsewitz in Marescow_… a classic, calming performance by an incredibly talented pianist. As Octavia placed the pristine disc on the player, she noted the ridiculously out of place bright red DJ turntable mat on her vintage player and gave a small, bemused smile at how Vinyl, for all of her talent, sometimes just had no clue. The needle was carefully placed on the record, and the beautiful piano music washed over her as she walked to her vanity to get ready. Octavia gasped when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her cheek was swollen and red from where Vinyl had hit it. She had known it hurt, of course, but she hadn't actually looked to see it yet. She took a deep breath as she again wondered where Vinyl was at that moment. Her face fell into a sad frown as she brushed her mane and tried with all her will to listen to the music and ignore the dull pain she felt in both her cheek and her heart.

It was shortly after 9:00 when Octavia walked into Stablebucks and saw Neon sitting bored at a table over a steaming cup of coffee. She strolled over. "Hello, Neon. Sorry I'm a bit late."

Neon looked up. "Ah, don't worry about-" His words stopped as his mouth fell open. "Octavia, what happened to you?"

Octavia's hoof unconsciously reached to her cheek. "Well…" she said with embarrassment.

Neon motioned to the stool. "Sit. What do you want to drink? Let me get it and we'll talk."

"Oh- just a Chai Tea, please." Octavia replied as she sat. It was just a few minutes before Neon returned with a steaming large cup that he set in front of her before sitting down again and looking to her with worry as she took a sip.

"Octavia, who did this?"

Octavia set the cup down and looked to him. Despite his trademark sunglasses, she could swear she saw the concern in his eyes. "Please, Neon. There's something more important I need to talk about-"

"More important than this?" Neon asked incredulously.

"It's Vinyl, Neon."

Neon shook his head. "Oh, Octavia. There's no need to worry about Vinyl. She's just been really busy on a project with a DJ who's visiting me. I know they've been keeping odd hours, and I don't know how they do it, but-"

"I know." Octavia interrupted firmly, despite her intimate relationship with rules of conversational etiquette.

"Oh…" Neon replied, surprised by her out of character interruption. "Well, I mean, if you know about it, then why-"

"No, Neon, you misunderstand. I mean I know how they work the hours they do. It's why I'm here."

"I don't follow." Neon replied, taking a drink of his coffee.

"Vinyl's been taking pills to stay awake. Something called Lisadex… er, well, I can't remember what it is exactly, but she's been using it."

Neon nearly choked on his drink. "Vinyl's been _what_?"

"It's changing her, Neon." Octavia continued with worry. "She's not been herself for weeks." Her voice, usually so practiced and even, began to tremble with emotion as she continued. "It's not just being gone for so long… she's come home in a terrible mood, she's snapping at me, she's not sleeping…"

Neon removed his sunglasses and extended a hoof to hers. "Octavia… have you tried talking to her about this?" Octavia looked to his eyes, her mouth moving but unable to find the words. She finally nodded as she found her voice.

"Last night. She was- she wasn't Vinyl, Neon. I've never dreamed I would see her like she was last night. She- she was furious and- and-"

Neon dreaded asking his next question. "Octavia…" he began, swallowing hard. "Vinyl didn't do this to you, did she?"

Octavia didn't reply, but looked away as a tear streaked her face. Her silence told Neon all he needed to know.

"Oh, Octavia, I'm so sorry." Neon said softly.

"I poured her pills down the sink last night and-" Octavia motioned to her cheek before continuing. "When I woke up this morning, she was gone. I don't think she took anything with her, and I have no idea where she would have gone-"

Both the musician's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud, accented voice from behind Octavia. "Good day, Miss Melody." Despite his words, the stallion's tone was far from friendly as Octavia's eyes opened wide and Neon looked up to see the interloper, a dark red colt with a royal blue mane.

_Oh, Celestia, not now…_ Octavia thought as she quickly dabbed at her tears with a napkin before turning to face him. "Good morning, Mr. Ponyakov" she said as respectfully as she could.

Ponyakov sipped at his steaming drink as he frowned down upon her. "I should think your time would be better spent rehearsing today than socializing, don't you?" he said with a condescending tone. Octavia 's face took on an embarrassed look as she was again chastised by the guest conductor. She was searching for the words to say when she heard Neon's voice, confident in tone.

"Hey, Red, I don't know who you are, but the mare and I are having a private conversation. I'd appreciate it if you just walked away."

Ponyakov again sipped at his drink as he looked at Neon with disdain. "May I assume you're connected to the-" his next words came with utter, mocking contempt, "local music scene?"

Neon's eyes narrowed. He was liking this character less and less. "And if I am?" he growled in reply as Octavia looked to him with begging eyes.

Ponyakov huffed and rolled his eyes. "I might have guessed. Well, Miss Melody, if this is typical of the company you keep in your private time, perhaps I understand your unprofessional behavior a bit more."

Neon's tone became even more angered. "Now listen, you-"

Ponyakov dismissively waved his hoof at Neon. "Oh, calm down, young colt. I'll leave you be. I simply hope Miss Melody takes my observation to heart." With that, the red stallion turned with a long-practiced air of smug superiority and sauntered out of the coffee shop as Octavia's head fell to the table into her forelegs.

"Who was that mule?" Neon fumed as he sat back down.

"Dmitry Ponyakov. He's a guest conductor I'm working under at the moment." Octavia's voice came from behind her forelegs.

Neon took in a deep breath. "Ooooohhhh… I'm sorry, Octavia. I hope I didn't just really buck things up for you-"

Octavia raised her head wearily. "No more than I have, I'm sure. But again, I'm not worried about him, I'm worried about-"

"Vinyl." Neon finished, his voice again becoming firm. "Listen, Octavia. There's only one place she could have been getting that stuff, and I know where."

Octavia looked up to him. "You do?"

"It's Duke." Neon said furiously. "I knew he used to do that kind of stuff to stay ahead of the game, but I thought he'd given it up. I swear to Celestia, I'd have never allowed this to go on if I had known."

"I know that, Neon."

"Well, don't worry any more. He's on the first train back to Coltarado." Neon looked to the table in shame. "I should have known-" he growled.

"I don't want you to blame yourself, Neon." Octavia said with sincerity. "I knew something was wrong for a while, I just never suspected it was this."

Neon finished his drink and pitched the empty cup expertly to the trash. "I'm going to take care of this right now. Are you going to be all right?"

Octavia looked up, feeling real hope for the first time in weeks. "I think so…"

"You call me if you need me." Neon said as he replaced his sunglasses over his eyes. "And Octavia? Thank you. From both me and Vinyl. Even if she doesn't realize it yet."

Octavia watched Neon stride out of the coffee shop determinedly. She knew she should go home and follow Ponyakov's advice, but all she could find the strength to do was sit and sip at her tea, at least for now…

On the opposite side of town, Lyra Heartstrings strolled happily through the square, a newspaper tucked under her foreleg. Oh, sure, she could have used her magic to levitate the paper after her, but where was the fun in _that_? This was one of her favorite morning rituals, and it was a beautiful, sunny day for it. She rounded the corner to her destination and found a white unicorn sleeping on her bench. She sighed as she walked to the sleeping, blue-maned form. "Excuse me?" she asked, nudging the other unicorn.

"Huhmmm?" came the sleepy reply as the head turned to look up.

"You're on my bench." Lyra said simply.

"Your bench?" Vinyl muttered as she turned her head away. "I don't see your name on it."

Lyra stared at the odd white unicorn, stunned for a moment. "Well, I sit here every morning and read my paper… it's kinda my thing," she chuckled with a hint of anxiety.

Vinyl turned her head again to regard this strange character. She did seem oddly familiar somehow, and her lyre cutie mark suggested she was a musician, but Vinyl couldn't make a connection in her exhausted state. After a moment's hesitation, she decided it wasn't worth the effort. "And?"

Lyra's hoof began to twitch slightly. "…and I really would like to sit down and read my paper," she stated in a forced calm tone.

Vinyl used her magic to raise her sunglasses. Was this pony for real? With a scowl, she muttered to the mint blue unicorn, "Oh, buzz off," before turning her head away once more.

Now Lyra's eye began to twitch, and she was unable to hold back. "JUST MOVE YOUR PLOT, BUCKFACE!" The unicorn's sudden outburst shocked Vinyl into a jump, and she tumbled unceremoniously from the bench to the ground. "Thanks so much!" Lyra said sweetly as she settled onto the bench in an extremely odd posture and opened her newspaper.

"Yeah, don't mention it." Vinyl muttered sarcastically from the ground before brushing herself off. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so putrid. Her head and stomach were killing her, and her legs were stiff from sleeping on the bench all night. Again, she found herself with only snippets of memory of the previous night, though this time she could clearly recall those pieces with regret. Had she really punched her best friend and thrown a glass at her? Vinyl walked on a few steps before collapsing on her back on the soft grass and looking up to the sky. _Why did Tavi have to throw those down the sink? If she hadn't done that… _Again, the memory of her own actions clouded that thought as she saw herself pounding on Tavi's door and screaming. _You should be scared! You owe me! _The DJ could only shake her head with shame as her mind moved to the last clear memories of the night… finding the stray pill and then wandering out the door. Maybe… maybe it wasn't too late to tell Tavi that she regretted it. Vinyl slowly rolled her sore body over and began the walk back home…

The door slammed open with a furious thud, rousing Duke from his nap on the couch. Neon stormed in, his face angry even behind those sunglasses. Duke rose from the couch, still tired but wondering what was up. "Hey, Neon. Ya bring coffee? I could use-"

"Shut the buck up, Duke," came the growled reply as Neon pointed a hoof at him.

"Whoa! Where's this coming from?" Duke took a step back, surprised by Neon's rage.

"You know exactly where it's coming from. Celestia, Duke. You told me you were off that stuff!"

"What?" The DJ snorted. "I am off it."

"Yeah? So what have you been giving Vinyl? Colt Cola?" Neon pulled his sunglasses off, and his glare pierced through Duke.

Not to be outdone, Duke's horn glowed as his own sunglasses raised up to reveal angry, bloodshot eyes. "Listen, Neon. Sometimes you just need that extra something to have the edge everypony needs. Deej knows that. You _used_ to know it." Neon fumed silently, glaring at him as the unicorn sauntered over to the table and leaned a hoof on it before continuing. "Besides, stop acting so flocking righteous. You forgotten what you used to do back in the day in Manehattan? Or the time we did a road trip to Las Pegasus? All the late nights in Coltarado?"

Neon's eyes looked to the ground for a moment. "I haven't forgotten, Duke. I just grew up."

Duke scoffed. "You mean you couldn't hack it, so you went small time. Come on, Ponyville? Even if you get to work Canterlot from time to time, this ain't nothing like the old days-"

"I don't need the old days. And Vinyl doesn't need you doing this to her." The statement came in a low, dangerous tone.

"Listen, I just wanted to bring out her best for the mix-"

"You mean you wanted her giving the project everything she has so you could high-flank it back to Coltarado with all the glory?" Neon spat.

Duke glared at Neon and spoke through clenched teeth. "Back off, Neon. That was ages ago."

Neon shook his head. "I shoulda known. Same old Duke." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You're done here. Get out. Get back to Coltarado and don't come back."

Duke scowled at Neon. "You're throwing me out? We're so close to a breakthrough-"

"I don't give a pile of manure. There's a 1:00 train back. Be on it."

Duke's lips curled into a disgusted, furious snarl. His horn glowed as his laptop and other equipment levitated into the large trunk he had brought with him and the lid slammed shut. "Fine. I don't need to waste any more time in this one-bit road-apple town anyway. Be sure you tell Deej why she'll never hit the big time."

Neon pulled the door open. "Goodbye, Duke."

Duke stormed to the door, his trunk levitating behind him with a glow. "You used to be so amazing, Neon. Enjoy your life playing to the hick crowd, you son of a mule." With that, Coltarado's premiere DJ was out the door, heading down the road to catch the train back home, a half finished mix in hand and a fury in his mind. _Small time losers. I'll finish this one out on my own, and they won't know what they missed out on…_

Vinyl's horn sparked and fizzled as she tried to use her magic to open the door of the house. _What… even my magic's going now?_ With a deep breath, she ignored the pain in her gut and head as her hoof pressed on the door handle and it swung open slowly. "Tavi?" she called as she walked inside and looked around. Octavia was nowhere to be seen. Vinyl ventured inside further, exploring the kitchen. She noted that the glass on the floor from last night was gone, but that a faint trail of blood spotted its way out of the kitchen and down the hall back to Tavi's room. _She cut herself…_ Vinyl thought as she felt sick in her stomach. She followed the spots back down the hall until she was at Tavi's open door. As expected, the room was pristine, save for the bloody spots on the floor. The bed was immaculately made, the vanity's top was neatly organized, and nothing was amiss. The only unusual thing Vinyl noticed at all was the open cover on her roommate's vintage record player. She had to have left in a hurry to neglect closing it, with how meticulous she was.

The unicorn wandered over to the player, her eyes focusing on the expensive DJ mat that now sat on the old piece of audio equipment. She had known, of course, when buying it that it wasn't about to match the one she had taken, but Tavi had never seen fit to replace it with one as old as the player itself. Her hoof reached out and touched the custom fire-red mat emblazoned with a purple treble clef as she remembered Octavia opening the package when it had arrived.

_"Oh… what… is it?" she had asked in a confused tone._

_"It's your new deck mat, Tavi! Pretty cool, huh? I custom ordered the color and design myself. Looks a lot sweeter than that old black rubber thing, right?"_

_Tavi had closed her eyes and taken a deep breath at that point before speaking as politely as she could, "Oh… right. It- it looks… very… sweet." The word had felt so awkward coming from her mouth. "Thank you, Vinyl. I'll be glad to be able to play my music again."_

_She had walked off to her room and placed it on the metal tray of her record player, and classical music filled the house as Vinyl had turned and run out the door to a club gig. _

Back in the present, Vinyl's hoof gently turned the turntable until the treble clef was upright. _All this time, she never changed it out… Is it doing that good of a job for a replacement… or is it because of-_

Vinyl's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. Softly and gently, Vinyl closed the lid on the record player and turned to look to the hallway, waiting for Tavi to come to her room.

She did not. Curious, Vinyl crept to the edge of the hallway and peeked around the corner, and saw Octavia setting up her music stand in the living room, obviously unaware of the DJ's presence at all. She reached down to the floor and retrieved a complicated looking piece of sheet music with a deep and heavy sigh. She carefully placed it on the stand open to a particular page as Vinyl watched from behind, just about to spring out and surprise her friend with an honest apology, when Octavia turned to reach down and uncase her cello. What Vinyl saw in that instant made her mouth gape open and made her pull back behind the wall.

Octavia's cheek was swollen. It was a horrible shade of red. Is _that_ what she had done to her best friend? Leaning against the wall, Vinyl felt her strength leave her as her legs gave out and she slid to the ground in shame. _How could I have done that? Oh, Tavi… I'm so sorry-_

From the front room, Octavia's cello began to play, a haunting tune that washed over the house. Not that Vinyl typically had much use for classical music, but this time… this time she could feel so much in those notes. She wanted so badly to go to Tavi, apologize, beg for her forgiveness… but how could she face her like this? Again, her head peeked out and saw her friend from behind, masterfully working her bow on that huge instrument. Vinyl couldn't face her. Not now. Looking ahead, she saw her open bedroom door at the end of the hall. Forcing the strength to her legs, she ignored the discomfort she was in and crawled as stealthily as she was able until she was in her room. The music never stopped, playing away in the living room as Vinyl lifted her window open and tumbled outside, closed the window softly, and took off. She felt so disgusting. She knew she had to clear her head before she could possibly face Tavi. Only one place she could think of would give her body an ounce of peace, as much as she disliked the thought. Duke had what she craved, what she needed. No wonder ponies called him The Doctor… Despite the conflict in her mind, Vinyl headed off in the direction of Neon's home as fast as her trembling legs would carry her…

In the living room, the bow suddenly slipped from Octavia's hoof and fell to the floor as she leaned forward on her cello. She had hoped that practicing as Ponyakov had ordered would distract her, even if just for a time… but it was hopeless. She gently laid her instrument down and fell to the couch, her cheeks streaking with tears as she was overcome with worry. "Oh, Vinyl… Where did you go?" The empty house offered only silence, holding no answers at all…


	9. Part Nine: Close Friends

Part Nine: Close Friends 

Neon's home laid just ahead on the road. _Finally…_ Vinyl thought as she walked to the door and, unable once again to summon her magic for some reason, pushed the door open. Neon was standing in the front room and his gaze fell upon her as he raised his sunglasses to look directly at her. "Hello, Vinyl."

"Hey, Neon," Vinyl replied, trying to sound carefree. "Listen, is Doc around? I need to-"

"No." Neon replied simply, firmly.

Vinyl cocked her head. "No? Well, when will he be back?"

"He won't, Vinyl." The response was again firm, factual, and even a bit cold.

Vinyl was unnerved by Neon's manner. In the past, she had seen that talented pony happy, sad, angry, stressed… but never like this. "What? But- but we're not even done with-"

"I know what's been going on, Vinyl."

Vinyl raised a hoof to remove her sunglasses, finding the motion extremely hard to do given the soreness in her muscles. "What did you say?" she asked as her eyes studied his.

"The pills. I know Duke gave them to you. I know that's how you've been so involved in the project. It's how you've been able to stay awake for so long." The tone no longer sounded so cold. Now it just seemed regretful.

"I…" Vinyl began, wondering how to respond. "I don't know what you mean-"

"I also know what you did to Octavia."

Vinyl's sunglasses slipped from her hoof and hit the floor as she began to tremble and walked slowly to the couch. "Neon… I… I didn't want to hurt her." Her eyes looked to the floor as she spoke, ashamed to meet Neon's gaze. Her hooves covered her eyes as she felt the tears begin to fall. "I swear to Luna, I didn't want to," she sobbed as her voice choked with emotion.

Neon sat next to his friend and offered his foreleg around her. "I know, Vinyl. I know."

Vinyl looked up. "How can I even face her? She must hate me…"

"Vinyl, she came to me because she was so worried about you. We spoke just this morning… All she wants is the old you back."

Vinyl again looked to the floor. "I don't get it. How could I even have done that to Tavi…"

"It's that stuff." Neon replied. "Trust me, I know. I never would have left you alone with Duke if I'd known he was still using it…" Neon paused for a moment before continuing. "I've been there, Vinyl." The words came softly, a pained admission of his own past.

Vinyl's eyes met his. "What?" she asked in surprise.

"Before I came to Ponyville. Back in the day with Duke when we ran together. I'd be up for days on end with him, working clubs and creating. We hit the night scenes in Manehattan, Chicolto, Las Pegasus…" Neon's words cut off mid sentence as he was taken back to hazy memories of those partying days. He closed his eyes as he continued. "But I was changing. And I hated it. I was terrible to so many ponies, even to Duke, not that he cared. I had to get out, so I left."

"You just quit?" Vinyl asked, feeling the faintest glimmer of hope. "How did you even… I just think about it and I feel like I'm going crazy…"

Neon took on a grim expression. "I won't spread manure for you, Vinyl. It was lousy…" Again, Neon paused as he considered just what to tell her. "No, no, it was worse than lousy. It was Tartarus."

Vinyl looked to him with scared eyes. "I don't know if I can do it." She said softly.

Neon swallowed hard and looked to his friend. "You have a choice, Vinyl. If you really think you can't…" Again, a pause as Neon prayed to Celestia his next words wouldn't backfire horribly. He took a deep breath in as he spoke, "…then follow Duke back to Coltarado. You'll hit the big time. With him around… doors will open for you that will never open here." Vinyl's eyes opened wide in disbelief that she was hearing this. "But…" Neon continued, "…no matter what you might find out there, whatever you experience, whatever fame you achieve… It has a price, Vinyl. Yours could be Octavia."

Vinyl's lips quivered. What kind of sadistic choice was this? "I think I already paid that price…" she began, her pained mind searching for the answer that would determine the rest of her life.

"No, I don't think so. Not yet. She's scared. She's worried. If she didn't give two bits about you, do you think she'd even care enough to talk to me?"

The DJ looked to her friend with lost eyes as she leaned into him, his signature tie filling her line of vision as she whispered. "I don't want to lose her, Neon. I'm so scared… What if I'm not strong enough to…"

"Lean on her, Vinyl. She's there for you. She doesn't want to lose you either… and that's more than I had when I quit. You can do this." Neon felt his friend's forelegs wrap around him in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry I put you in this situation." He whispered as he returned the hug. The pair sat together until they both drifted off to sleep, both emotionally exhausted from the crazed morning.

Pezzo sat in her bedroom with her cello, practicing just as she had been ordered. The music filled the room as she played through the second chair pieces first, then, reluctantly, Octavia's sections and solos. She had just started a practice of the third solo when she heard the loud knock. She leaned the cello against her bed and walked to the door. Octavia stood outside, her cello case at her hooves. Her eyes were red from crying and her cheek was swollen. Pezzo had never seen her friend look like this, and she quickly led her inside to the small kitchen table, where Octavia sat as she retrieved a bottle of water for Octavia and herself. She sat across from her and looked to the first chair cellist's eyes. "Octi… What in Equestria happened?"

Octavia took a steadying breath and recapped the previous night's confrontation, the morning meeting with Neon, and even the run-in with Ponyakov as calmly as she could. "I tried so hard to just go home and focus on practicing, just to occupy my mind with something, anything else… But I couldn't. I could swear I felt Vinyl watching me, waiting for something…" The grey mare looked to the table as she traced her hoof idly on the surface. "I don't know what. I just don't know anymore."

Pezzo looked to the table. "Do you know where Vinyl is right now?"

"I don't. She was gone this morning, and she wasn't home when I got back… I don't think she'd even been back at all-" Octavia paused as she looked to her friend with desperation. "Pezzo… I really don't want to be home alone right now. All I can do is worry about Vinyl, and at the same time I'm afraid she'll come home and be angry again…"

Pezzo looked to her friend with a small smile. "You know you can stay here if you want to."

Octavia smiled with gratitude. "Thank you." She said in a near whisper.

"Besides, I could use the practice time with the first chair." Pezzo said with a wink as she motioned to Octavia's cello case by the door. The grey mare turned to look at the case holding her instrument, her solace for so many years since fillyhood.

"I believe you mean second chair cellist…" she said softly. Pezzo simply rolled her eyes.

"Or…" Pezzo began as Octavia turned her head back to face her, "I suppose since you brought your cello we could always just jam."

This elicited the smallest of chuckles from Octavia as she finally showed a genuine smile of amusement, the first in days. "Jam?" she replied with a joking indignant tone. "What do you take me for, a street musician?"

"Mm, I don't know." Pezzo replied teasingly as her voice took on an exaggerated Appleloosian drawl. "Now jes' what do you play on that there giant fiddle again?"

Now the grin was bigger. This was a teasing dance they had done many a time before a rehearsal. Pezzo was probably the only pony in all of Equestria that she would let get away with it. Well, Pezzo and perhaps- "You know perfectly well, madam, that I am every bit a classically trained musician," came the sophisticated, haughty response before she could even finish the thought.

"Now there's the Octi I know." Pezzo grinned. "Well, shucks then," she continued, lost again in the faked accent as she rose and walked to her room, reappearing a moment later with her own cello, "Classical, huh? T'aint nothin' like a good hoedown, but ah guess ah can accommodate ya."

The genuine, albeit weary grin never left Octavia's face as she retrieved her own cello and bow and stood next to her colleague. "Well, then, Miss Pizzicato, shall we begin?"

"But of course, dearie!" came the reply, still in the over the top accent. Relaxed at last, Octavia took a breath and ran her bow over the strings of her beloved instrument and finally, for the first time that day, heard not simply notes, but _music_.

The two musicians continued their rehearsal for the next several hours, with Octavia insisting that they swap sections each time to ensure equal practice from the both of them for both chair positions. By the time they finished, she was finally feeling more like the confident, skilled musician she knew herself to be. Exhausted but happy, Octavia cased her cello and collapsed on the couch. "Thank you, Pezzo. I needed to have a good rehearsal…" Her mind suddenly reminded her of a grim reality. "… even if I won't be performing those solos."

Pezzo looked to her with annoyed amusement. "You really need to put more faith in good fortune, Octi. You play those pieces so perfectly, Ponyakov has to see it at tomorrow's rehearsal. Besides, it's not like he has a lot of time to bully me into doing it better."

Octavia looked at her, slightly confused until she realized the date. With all that had happened, it had slipped her mind completely that the Command Performance was set for the day after next. The realization hit her with a wave of surprise as her eyes opened wide. "Oh Celestia, it _is _nearly here, isn't it?"

Pezzo could just smile as she stretched and yawned. "C'mon, I'll buy you dinner." she finished as she trotted into the kitchen and prepared some barley soup, her favorite. The two friends shared the peaceful meal as Octavia looked around Pezzo's home, relishing the fact that she wasn't in a room full of reminders of the last few weeks of worry.

The front door creaked open slowly under Vinyl's hoof. Sweet Luna, it was hard to remember to actually use her hoof and not start up the dull throbbing under her horn. She suddenly had a whole new appreciation for all that Earth ponies dealt with all day long. Vinyl had woken up on Neon's couch after having slept for Luna knows how long - it certainly was more comfortable than the park bench - and had, after encouragement and prodding, finally taken her friend's advice and gone home to talk to Tavi and hopefully, maybe, start to make it up to her. Just as she had done hours before that day, Vinyl entered the house calling for Tavi. Just as before, nothing but silence greeted her. The music stand was still set up in the living room, but it was the only sign that Tavi had been there at all. The kitchen, both bedrooms… the whole house was deserted. Somehow Vinyl managed to collect her thoughts enough to realize there was one crucial missing piece to the puzzle besides Tavi – her cello.

Vinyl knew her friend well enough to know that she did not lightly carry that cello around just anywhere – it was to Tavi what Vinyl's decks were to her. Wherever she had gone, she had gone with a purpose. Vinyl rubbed her throbbing head as she wandered to her room and sat on the bed. Vinyl tried to imagine where her friend could be; did she have a rehearsal, a concert? What was that she had mentioned a while ago about some important thing involving Luna? Her thoughts were in too much of a whirlwind to make any semblance of sense as she lay back and let out a deep breath. Her eyes peered out her door to the far end of the hallway where Tavi's bedroom door remained open, only serving to remind her of just how empty the house truly was. Overwhelmed, Vinyl closed her eyes as her stomach growled and she suddenly realized she had not eaten all day. _Oh, who even cares…_ was her lone thought as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Vinyl found herself floating in a dark void. Nothingness surrounded her, and all was silent save for a faintest trace of a familiar sound. Vinyl strained to hear it more clearly before finally recognizing it as the undeniable sound of Tavi's cello. The white unicorn kicked at the void until Tavi finally came into sight, facing her with closed eyes as she focused on making her cello sing the ancient melody. Her cheek still looked swollen and red, but her expression was serene, blissful. "Tavi! Hey, Tavi!" Vinyl called out as her voice echoed eerily in the blackness. Her friend's eyes remained closed as she continued to work the bow on the strings and gave no indication she had heard anything at all. Desperately, Vinyl flailed on until she was close enough to place a hoof on her shoulder. "Tavi, I'm so sorry-"

Now her friend's eyelids snapped open to reveal blood-red eyes that narrowed as the stringed instrument fell silent. Her words came in a low, rumbling growl. "Go to Tartarus, Vinyl. You are nothing to me now. Nothing!" Octavia placed the bow in the grip of her mouth before shoving the DJ away roughly with a grunt and, bow in hoof once more, resuming her playing.

Vinyl fell back weightlessly across the void as she continued to plead, to apologize, to beg for forgiveness – until she felt a pair of hooves on her from behind and heard a voice that jumped up and down in pitch as it echoed in the void. "Don't worry about her, Deej. You don't need that uptight mule. All you need…" Vinyl felt herself being forcibly turned to face Doc, his magenta eyes glowing malevolently through the dark lenses on his sunglasses, "… is the secret!"

With that Doc released her and, now anything but weightless, she plummeted into a pit filled with Doc's tablets. The pit was like quicksand, and Vinyl just sank deeper as she tried to flail her way out. She could hear Doc laughing gleefully as he floated far above her. "To success, Deej! To success!"

Opposite Doc, Octavia still floated in the void, her cello playing a mournful tune. "TAAAAAAAAAVIIIIIIIIIIII!" Vinyl cried out before choking on the torrent of tablets that filled her screaming mouth as Doc continued to laugh and chant over and over, "_SUCCESS! SUCCESS! SUCCESS!"_ Vinyl felt her strength leave her as she sank down below the top layer of tablets into blackness, the acrid taste filling her consciousness...

"NO!" Vinyl screamed as she jolted awake in her bed, panting and sweating like she had run a marathon. Her mouth hung open as she looked around the dark room before focusing her gaze on Tavi's still-open bedroom door across the hall. She felt her eyes grow moist and her lips quiver as she called to the darkness in a trembling voice, "T- Tavi? Tavi? Tavi!" Hearing no response, Vinyl fell back on her bed as she sobbed pitifully, speaking to the darkness as if Tavi could hear her somehow, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, Tavi, please. Please come home…"


	10. Part Ten: Ponyakov's Decision

Part Ten: Ponyakov's Decision &amp; Vinyl's Quest

The music of the final movement of the symphony swelled in the theater as the orchestra reached the climax of the eighth run through of the concert. At the front, Ponyakov's horn glowed as the baton floated in midair and his face glowered with concentration. The music peaked, and slowly lowered to piano level before tapering into silence with a final flat motion of the baton. This day of rehearsal had been quite different from those that had preceded it, as each time the temperamental conductor had switched chair positions for each instrument. Evidently, the incident with Octavia had made him decide to force each performer to prove their competence in every possible position. This had taken a number of the second chair musicians by surprise, and Ponyakov had more than once used his magic to make his baton swipe and poke at those unfortunate enough to make a mistake while angrily using a quill to scribble notes on a piece of parchment on the podium before him. With the Command Performance less than twenty-four hours away, nopony really believed he would actually change the established positions beyond the cellists, but if there was one thing the group had learned about Dmitry Ponyakov, it was to expect the unexpected at every turn. The musicians looked to the guest conductor with apprehension. Was he finally satisfied, or would he angrily order yet another run through?

Ponyakov remained silent as he looked down upon the musicians from his podium, seemingly considering what to say. At last he cleared his throat. "While I certainly would never compare this sorry lot to the Royal Marescow Philharmonic, I do believe you are at least finally sufficiently competent to perform the pieces as written tomorrow evening. I sincerely hope none of you will disappoint me." It was as close as any of the musicians had come to a compliment from him thus far, and the musicians were simply too stunned by that to care about the subtle insult the stallion had worked into his statement.

"On that note, I urge each of you to _not_ rehearse tonight, but to rest. Your minds, your hooves, and your bodies must be well rested if you are to give a performance worthy of the Princess of the Night." Ponyakov looked to his parchment with a scowl before using his magic to fold it into a tight square and continuing, "You are all dismissed for today, with the following exceptions; Miss Melody and Miss Pizzicato, case your cellos properly and report to the conductor's office immediately. That is all." With no further words needed, the red stallion turned on his hooves and strode to the back of the house where a simple wood door marked "Conductor" was set into the wall. Ponyakov opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. Octavia and Pezzo placed their instruments in their cases and hurried to the door moments after him, curious as to what he would even want from them and noting that this was the first time he had even made use of the available office during his entire time in Ponyville.

The pair entered and found Ponyakov seated behind the large desk usually shared by their regular conductors. The top of the desk, typically covered with papers, sheet music, food, quills, or other debris was now immaculately cleared, obviously prepared for this moment. Ponyakov nodded to the two chairs on the opposite side of the desk. "Sit, mares. I have a matter to discuss with you." With more than a hint of apprehension, Octavia and Pezzo took the offered chairs and wondered what had brought on this extraordinarily out of character behavior from the conductor.

"I am certain you have ascertained by now that the unusual method I used during rehearsal today was inspired by your unique situation. Simply put, I wished to test the redundancy of this entire outfit." Ponyakov rose from his seat now, towering above the seated mares so that they were both forced to look upward to him as his horn glowed and the parchment unfolded before his eyes.

"It is my conclusion," Ponyakov began, "that, by and large, the second chair musicians of this orchestra are woefully underprepared for any event in which they would need to take over for the first chairs. This is quite likely to be the fault of your former conductors, whom obviously never felt the need to force these ponies to work harder."

Octavia looked to the stallion's eyes and began to speak. "Actually, sir, I don't think-"

"Do NOT interrupt me, Miss Melody. I should think you would have learned that lesson by now." Ponyakov spat. Octavia shrank back at his glare as Pezzo shot worried looks between the two of them. After fixing an angry scowl on the grey cellist, the conductor turned to Pezzo and continued. "That being said, I will state that, you, Miss Pizzicato, have been the exception to the rule. You are more than competent enough and have obviously studied the pieces in their entirety. This has not gone unnoticed, I assure you. However…" Now his gaze shifted back to Octavia and he continued, "Miss Melody, despite her tendency toward unprofessional tardiness, occasional lack of focus, and the keeping of questionable, roguish company in her personal time, has demonstrated a skill level beyond yours. It is clear to me that her musical ability has earned her the position of first chair." Ponyakov turned his back on the two mares as Pezzo gave a sly wink to Octavia's disbelieving face.

"I wish it to be understood, of course, that such behavior would never be tolerated in an orchestra of my homeland, Miss Melody." Ponyakov continued with his back still to the pair as he studied a framed photograph of the Equestrian Orchestra with one of his predecessors. The picture was obviously taken some time ago, as the faces of Misses Melody and Pizzicato looked far younger in it. Ponyakov noted with limited interest that the two cellists were very nearly the only musicians whom he recognized and idly wondered what had become of the many others. _Perhaps they moved on to better things than this-_ he thought before turning back to face the two mares once more. "Do I make myself clear, Miss Melody?"

Octavia looked to Ponyakov with a hint of confusion. Was he actually saying what she thought he was? "I believe you do, Mr. Ponyakov." She answered with dignity, feeling for the first time as if the esteemed conductor was not looking down upon her despite him quite literally doing so.

"I expect pure professionalism from every musician under my baton." Ponyakov stated, making direct eye contact with Octavia once again as he leaned his hooves on the desk. "I hasten to add that I require a great deal to look beyond unprofessional behavior when I observe it. To your credit, your skill has inspired me to do so. If Miss Pizzicato agrees, I wish for you to play the first chair cellist position tomorrow evening." The red stallion now turned his head to look to Pezzo. "Miss Pizzicato?"

Pezzo somehow contained her excitement for Octi and held together a professional appearance. "Oh, certainly, Mister Ponyakov. I think you have made a very wise-"

Ponyakov's hoof was raised to silence her. "I appreciate your candor, Miss Pizzicato, but beyond your consent I am simply not interested." His gaze was now directed back to Octavia. "Very well, Miss Melody. Your position of first chair is restored. Miss Pizzicato will play the second chair position. She has been gracious enough to allow you this honor; I trust you appreciate it." With that, the Marescow resident sat in the chair behind the desk once more with all the manner of a head of state. His tone became all the more grave as he spoke his next words. "Once again I stress to you, Miss Melody, that I expect absolute professionalism from you. Do not make me regret my decision."

Octavia fought to keep the smile from her face. "I promise you will not regret-"

"I certainly hope not." Ponyakov interrupted brusquely. "Report at the established time tomorrow and be prepared to perform to the absolute best of your abilities for the Princess. Your performance reflects upon me, and I will _not_ accept mediocrity. You are both dismissed."

Octavia and Pezzo both rose and pushed their chairs back up to the desk. "Thank you, sir-" Octavia began as Ponyakov once again used his magic to raise his note-filled parchment before his eyes.

"I believe I told you both you are dismissed." He stated from behind the parchment. "Be on your way."

Octavia chose to not push her luck and silently followed Pezzo out to the theater, softly closing the heavy wooden door behind her. Once it was closed, Pezzo's calm façade exploded into excitement as she hugged her friend. "What did I tell you, Octi? Even that-" Pezzo took a quick glance to ensure the door was indeed still closed- "stuck up plot-face knows how good you are!" The pair walked to the back row of seats where they had placed their cellos before entering the office, and retrieved the cased instruments. In contrast to Pezzo's giddiness, Octavia retained her serious, dignified expression until they stepped out of the theater lobby into the late afternoon sun. Once there, she calmly set her case down and turned to her friend.

"Pezzo… what did you do?"

"What?"

Octavia looked to her compatriot. "Ponyakov was never going to give me back first chair. He made that brutally clear. Did you say something to him?"

Pezzo only grinned knowingly. "Why do you find it so impossible that he just recognized your talent?"

"Because he's a stubborn… I believe the term was plot-face?" The words could not have sounded funnier given Octavia's sophisticated tone.

The pink cellist gave a laugh as she walked on. "A fitting term, wouldn't you say?" Octavia looked after her friend and decided to not push the issue any further before running to catch up to her. "This calls for a celebration." Pezzo said with a smile as she led the way to Sugarcube Corner.

The sun shone through the bedroom window, casting a beam over Vinyl's sleeping form before shining directly on her closed eyes and forcing her into consciousness. The DJ almost immediately regretted it. She had been hung over many times in her life – it came with the territory of being a party mare, after all – but she had never felt anything like this. Her muscles still ached, her headache was worse, and she felt so sick that it seemed every step made her want to throw up, which would have made sense on some level had she actually eaten anything since yesterday. She could feel the emptiness in her stomach trying to fight it out with the sense of nausea, and her appetite was nowhere to be found. Miserably, Vinyl climbed from her bed and shuffled to her door. "Tavi?" she called out hopefully. Only silence greeted her. A quick look in her roommate's bedroom revealed the pristine bed and no indication that Tavi had been back at all.

Once again noting the blood stains trailing down the hallway floor, Vinyl stepped to the living room and found absolutely nothing had changed since last night. She made her way to the kitchen and opened the fridge to see if she could force herself to eat something, anything, but looking at the food there was only made the nausea bubble to the surface once more. With a heavy sigh, she closed the fridge and made her way back to Tavi's bedroom door. Once there, she looked inside reverently for a moment before entering, desperate to find any indication of where Tavi could have gone or any way that she could possibly hope to help the situation. There was nothing to be found.

By all accounts, the room certainly was what she had come to expect from Tavi – neatly organized and everything in its place. The bookcase with its meticulously ordered collection of classical sheet music in magazine holders, and a shelf above it holding a spare cello bow and a small supply of rosin. On the opposite wall, a deeper bookcase held her vintage record player above her collection of albums – a library of classical recordings maintained in excellent condition and precise order – plus a seemingly random blues album Vinyl had gifted to her one Hearth's Warming Eve. The distinctly out of place pop album sat at the end of the row, its cover art displaying a tall colt with his eyes closed and his hoof on the strings of a royal blue electric guitar while the cover art of all of her beloved classical albums remained hidden, only the spines showing. Tavi rarely played it, but Vinyl knew she sometimes, usually very late at night (or late for Tavi, anyway), heard the strains of the electric guitar emanating from the player. On the vintage player, the turntable mat remained in the upright position Vinyl had turned it to the other day. On the wall above it hung a framed poster announcing a gig Vinyl had once played in Canterlot for a Hearts and Hooves Day concert, with a far smaller frame next to it that held a lone ticket stub from the event.

The bed was smartly made as always with those hospital corners Vinyl had never figured out. The vanity held her brushes and other essentials all laid out as precisely as a surgeon's tray of instruments. The only glaring empty space in the room was the corner where Tavi usually kept her cased cello. The corner seemed to weep at its own emptiness, and Vinyl stared at it with sadness. She didn't suppose that Tavi would just abandon her possessions here, but the most treasured one _was_ gone…

_What if I finally pushed it all too far… What if she really is gone… _Vinyl hung her head with regret and felt the headache start to pound again. She turned and sunk to the floor, her back leaning on the cool wall that would normally hold the cello case. The unicorn could feel the tears welling in her eyes as she looked up to the rest of the room and wondered if Tavi would be back for her things, send for them, or just leave them behind. _I'm sorry, Tavi. I'm so damned sorry…_

Looking up, her eyes caught sight of the framed concert poster and noticed something she had never caught before – a small bit of Tavi's neat script written at the very bottom of the poster. Curious, she rose and looked to the writing, which simply read _"So proud of Vinyl!"_ The lettering was small, neat, and nearly unnoticeable from a distance, but still very clearly there when viewed up close. Vinyl rested a hoof on the wall under the small framed ticket stub and looked down. The vintage player with its modern fire-red mat filled her eyes, and the DJ reached a decision, odd in that moment but a decision regardless. _Tavi… If you are leaving… Maybe..._

Ignoring the pains she felt throughout her and the disgusting feeling in her stomach, Vinyl stepped back to her own room and bustled around, collecting as many bits as she could. Almost a shame she was wasn't as organized as Tavi; her money was everywhere, a result of the bad habit of coming home and tossing anything that wasn't her DJ equipment just anywhere with little regard to where it landed. When she was fairly sure she had collected all that she had to hoof, she sat on the bed and counted it up… _Only 32 bits? Really?_ Well, it would have to do… She pushed her sunglasses over her eyes while wincing at the discomfort from moving her foreleg to do so.

Vinyl passed through the living room, eyeing the empty music stand sadly for a moment before heading out the front door and walking toward the far north end of Ponyville, where she knew she had the best chance of finding what she was seeking…

Pezzo and Octavia walked on through the evening, each in higher spirits than they had been in days. At least part of that was likely due to the sugar high of each consuming three Pinkie "SUPER SUGAR SLUGGER" Cupcake specials at Sugarcube Corner, but it still counted. The pair laughed happily as they turned down the road to Octavia's house, until the sight of the house drew the grey mare back to reality. Her laughter subsided as she looked to her house apprehensively. Her friend saw the change and looked to her. "Octi?"

"Oh… just… well, anxious, I guess." She replied softly.

"Do you think Vinyl's back?"

"I have no idea."

"One way to find out!" Pezzo laughed as the sugar reminded her of its presence in her blood stream. She ran to the door and twisted it open as Octavia held up her hoof far too late to stop her. "Helloooooo?" The sugared pink pony called into the house, still laughing. "Vinyl? You home? Come out, come out, blue mane!"

Octavia ran up behind her, peeking over her shoulder. "Pezzo!" she hissed. "What if she's sleeping?"

Pezzo rolled her eyes. "Then she needs a wake up call!" Pezzo darted to the room she knew to be Vinyl's, ready to stir her from sleep, and possibly even give her a piece of her mind if she tried to snap at her. Of course, she found nothing. The weight of that calmed her down quickly as she turned to look at Octi. "Uhm, Octi? She's- Well, she's not here."

The last vestiges of happiness drained from Octavia's mind as she stepped to the couch and sat down after leaning her cased cello by the door. "I rather figured as much." She said softly.

Pezzo sat down next to her. "Octi, if you want to stay at my place another night-"

Octavia considered for a moment before replying as calmly as she could manage. "No, thank you, Pezzo. "Everything I need to get ready for tomorrow night is here, and- and I think I'd like to sleep in my bed for tonight."

"If you're sure, Octi…" Pezzo said with more than a little worry.

"I- I am." Octavia replied with some difficulty.

Pezzo looked to her friend, her own giddy mood wiped away as well. "If you need anything…"

"I know. Thank you, Pezzo."

The pink mare offered her forelegs out, and Octavia gladly accepted the hug from her friend before she stepped to the door to bid her good night. Pezzo stepped out into the night, and only looked back when she heard the door quietly close. Silently, she wished Octi luck and simultaneously cursed Vinyl for making her friend go through all this turmoil.

On the north end of town, Vinyl slowly and unsteadily stormed down the street, her sunglasses perched above her horn. How the flock could she have been to so many places tonight and not found it? Things were steadily getting worse as the Tartarus Neon had described was intensifying with her withdrawal. She found herself having to sit and rest here and there as her legs would suddenly tremor uncontrollably. As if that weren't enough, her heart felt like it was alternating between racing and barely working, causing her even more discomfort. Luna's moon shone down on her once more as a patch of clouds passed and she looked up to it, idly wondering if somewhere Doc was looking at it. _No, of course he isn't_, she thought bitterly. _Why would he when he's probably working or clubbing?_ Her mind reeled back and forth between wishing he were here to give her just one more pill, and cursing his plot for ever giving them to her in the first place. Vinyl had never craved her bed as much as she did at that moment, but she wasn't about to go back to the empty house – not yet. She knew what she needed to find, and she'd be damned if she was about to go back empty-hoofed.

Up ahead, she saw a darkened building and she peered through the dirty window. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw it. Just what she had been looking for. Just what she needed. _Finally._ And of course the place was locked up for the night. To make matters worse, the hours listed showed that the place wouldn't even open until midday the next day. Unwilling to venture back home and feeling the tremors beginning in her legs once more, Vinyl resigned herself to sitting in the doorway for the night and waiting out the hours until the place opened again. _At least it's not a cold night_, she thought as she closed her eyes and dropped her sunglasses down over them, praying the tremors and twitching would just go away and let her rest… and that no weird mint colored unicorns would suddenly decide that this was their doorstep.


	11. Part Eleven: Vinyl's Deal

Part Eleven: The Pony Who Comes For Us All/Vinyl's Deal

The band played on as the melody of the waltz filled the hall. Octavia looked down at her elegant gown. How had she gotten here? Did it even matter? She looked around the room at the assemblage of ponies, searching out one in particular, until she felt a hoof on her shoulder. She turned around expectantly only find Ponyakov looking at her sternly. He extended a hoof. _What- does he want to dance? _ In disbelief she extended her own to take it. Ponyakov angrily snorted as he slapped her hoof away, now quite clearly pointing at something. Octavia turned and saw the band had an empty chair with a cello propped by it. She looked back to Ponyakov, who only pointed and muttered, "_Yours is to play, not to dance._"

Defeated, Octavia trudged to the bandstand and took her place at the cello, expertly blending in with the other musicians despite the lack of sheet music. It was then that she spotted the pony for whom she had been searching: Vinyl. Characteristically, she was leaning against the far wall, her head bobbing to the dubstep surely blaring in her headphones. The band reached the end of the waltz, and everypony applauded except Ponyakov (who simply glared at the musicians) and Vinyl (who was, as ever, lost in her wubs and bass). With the break in music, the other musicians bowed for the applause as Octavia simply tried to wave Vinyl over with her bow. Just as she seemed to take notice, Octavia heard the voice of the lead violinist say to the others, "_Pony Una Cabeza_, everyone?" The others nodded eagerly and positioned themselves. Octavia quickly tried to fall in place with the tango music as the band began, certainly not her usual genre of music but not impossible, all while watching Vinyl slowly make her way closer and closer to the bandstand until she was standing directly before her, her head still bobbing to the beat in her headphones. Octavia snuck a glance to Ponyakov across the room, and tried to speak.

"Vinyl?" Her eyes darted to her friend, who was still obliviously bobbing her head. Her bow hit a sour note, and Ponyakov, who seemed to be there for the sole purpose of critiquing her, scowled ever deeper. Doing her best to split her focus between the melody of the tango and trying to communicate with Vinyl, she shot an angry look that the white unicorn finally seemed to notice. With a magic glow, her headphones lifted from her ears, the thudding beat nearly audible from them despite the live band.

"What?" Vinyl's tone was impatient, annoyed.

Again, Octavia's bow hit a sour note, earning a wince from Ponyakov who started to make his way across the hall as she swallowed hard. "Vinyl, where have you been? I want you to come back home-"

The violinists tapered their sound off as they finished the tango, and it took Octavia a brief second to realize she was still playing at full volume on autopilot. Her face flushed as all at once she saw the violinists looking at her with annoyance, Ponyakov now baring his teeth as he increased his formerly subtle pace toward her, the crowd of confused ponies on the dance floor wondering what was going on, and Vinyl snorting derisively as the headphones slipped back over her ears.

The next moments happened in rapid succession. _Focus!_ Octavia improvised a flourish on the cello to cover her mistake and end with dignity, the violinists glared openly at her for upstaging what was primarily their piece, the ponies on the dance floor chuckled at the improvisation as they made their way to the edges of the floor, Ponyakov reached his target furiously and Vinyl finally spoke. "Maybe I don't _want_ to be home, you uptight mule!" The words stung far more deeply than Ponyakov's hushed but intense rant at her incompetence. Vinyl's head cocked in Ponyakov's direction. "You got stuff to worry about. See ya 'round." The DJ turned and walked off as Octavia looked at the remains of the moment. The floor was cleared, and a crack began to appear in it as Ponyakov finished his rant and the violinists nodded their agreement to him.

"… most unprofessional, amateurish example of mediocrity I have ever had the displeasure of encountering!" The red stallion concluded before reaching out and snatching the bow from her hoof. With a determined grunt, he snapped it in half and threw it to the ever expanding crack in the floor, where it disappeared into oblivion as Octavia stood grasping for words. "You have no place in this, or any, band, orchestra, or symphony. Now _GET OUT._" the words reached her ears as the violinists set their instruments down and turned on her as she begged and watched Vinyl open the door at the far end of the hall to leave.

"No, no, please, you can't take this away from me- " The musicians heaved her above their heads on her back, rather like one of Vinyl's ridiculous stage dives, and carried her to the crack that now ran the length of the floor. "Vinyl! Vinyl, help me, please! PLEASE!" she called out as the door closed behind her friend and the violinists gave a collective grunt as they tossed her from their hooves to the gaping crack, and she fell screaming into nothingness…

Octavia hit the floor with a yelp, landing painfully on her side. She opened her eyes and her room slowly came into focus as she rose from the floor. Her clock read 10:30, and she was struck by how she had slept in so late once again. All the worry about Vinyl and the Command Performance was taking its toll. Not since fillyhood had a dream scared her enough to actually propel her from the bed. She rose and rubbed at her sore ribs. Compelled as always to bring order to her surroundings, Octavia pulled her blanket to the side and straightened the sheets on her bed, tucking them into the neat corners that she loved before placing her blanket down over the top and tucking those edges into place as well. Her eyes glanced to the hall as she dared to hope that Vinyl had returned at some point during the night. Trying to cling to some degree of optimism, she made her way to Vinyl's door. She had not set hoof in there last night after Pezzo had left; it had simply been too much to consider entering and being reminded of her absence. With a steadying breath, she stepped inside and her eyes immediately fell upon the empty, unkempt bed. Whenever Vinyl had last been there, it was fairly obvious she had not slept well. The sheets had been wrestled free of the mattress, the covers in a heap on the floor. Octavia could only look to the floor sadly as she started to turn to exit, not even feeling the strength to make her friend's bed as she might normally have. Just as she was about to exit, her mind registered an observation, minor but possibly relevant, and she turned to scan the floor again. As usual, Vinyl's floor was a scattered array of her possessions, with several small items tossed wherever they landed, but one particular item was missing: money. It was not unlike Vinyl to arrive home late and toss whatever she was carrying on the floor. It was a habit that annoyed Octavia no end, but she tolerated it as long as it was confined to Vinyl's room. Somehow the DJ always managed to know exactly where anything was, anyway. By now, Octavia had simply become used to the mess and to seeing random items scattered about, and always seeing bits tossed here and there. Vinyl would usually scoop up some when she went out, but she had never taken all of it before. _Why would she take all of her-_

The thought entered her mind despite her never wanting it there. _ She went out to look for more pills. Oh, Vinyl, why? Can't you see what this is doing?_ With tears in her eyes, Octavia turned from the room and shuffled to the kitchen. She was certainly not going back to sleep. Perhaps the only thing to be done right now was to try to focus on something – anything – else. With a heavy heart, she set a kettle of water on the stove to boil for tea, and sat down at the table to wait for it as she tried to settle her gaze anywhere but the hallway entrance.

Officer Silver Shields walked cheerfully down the streets. Ponyville was certainly not a place known for crime, but he still couldn't help but feel glad when he received a reassignment from night beat to the day beat. The north end of town was known for being somewhat dodgy, especially at night, but in the bright sunlight it felt so harmless. The colt turned around the corner and stopped short at what he saw. The morning had been so smooth thus far, too…

He approached the sleeping unicorn, who had evidently been ignored by the passersby. He gently reached out and gave her a shake. "Hey, time to move it along. Can't have everypony just sleeping in the doorways…"

Vinyl slowly blinked awake, letting her eyes focus on the form. She was about to tell the yellow earth pony to get lost when she caught sight of his badge and thought better of it. "Oh, yeah, right… Just waiting for the place to open, sorry…" She yawned as she moved to stand, her stiff muscles screaming with discomfort.

Silver looked to the white unicorn oddly. "Are you alright, Miss?"

Vinyl's stomach started to churn as the nausea of the last few days returned mixed with nervousness. Somehow she managed to give the cop a small smile. "Yeah, just a little sore-"

"Can you raise your sunglasses, please?" Silver interjected.

"I- what?"

"Your sunglasses, Miss. Raise them, please."

"Uh, sure…" Vinyl winced as her foreleg raised to remove her sunglasses, not daring to try to use her magic.

Silver noted the unicorn's use of her hoof and not magic with curiosity as he studied her eyes. "Live around here?"

"Oh, yeah, south end of town." Vinyl said with slight apprehension.

"Hmm. Long way to be out here this early, the place doesn't open for another hour."

"Oh yeah, well… I was out walking last night and saw this place, I wanted to get something but they were closed, so…"

"Why not just go home and come back?"

Vinyl blinked. Even with knowing her reasons, it wasn't an unreasonable question. "Long story. My roommate and I haven't been getting along, and I just didn't feel like going back home…"

Silver studied her eyes for a moment longer before continuing. Something seemed off, but he just couldn't seem to put his hoof on it. She didn't seem like she had been on a partying binge, and she didn't appear to be intoxicated… "Must have been rough to sleep out here all night. I think some coffee might help you; there's a Stablebucks down the road that way." Silver said as he motioned to the right. "Have a good day, Miss. Try not to sleep in doorways in the future; it's not always the safest idea." With that he bowed his head for a quick moment and departed.

Vinyl felt a great sense of relief, not that it did much to quell her stomach. Perhaps the cop did have a point, however. She could use something pick her up, and with the absence of Doc, caffeine was the next best option. She shuffled over to the Stablebucks, her bits jingling in her hoof. _Just some straight black coffee…_ she thought as she considered her typical hangover cure. _Ugh, it had better work. _Her legs seemed to begin to fight it out to see which could annoy her more: the stiffness or the tremors as she made her way down the street toward the coffee house…

The water rinsed the last crumbs from the plate down the drain as Octavia stared after them. Had it really just been two days before when she had watched those pills swirl down the same way? She used the brush to scrub the last traces of her breakfast from the plate before placing it on the rack to dry and touching her hoof to her cheek. It still stung slightly to the touch, but the redness was subsiding. She could only hope it would be completely cleared by tonight.

The plate clean, Octavia stepped to her room in no particular hurry. She had plenty of time to kill, after all. The house was so bloody quiet, it threatened to drive her crazy. The grey mare opened her closet and selected the hanger with the plastic bag covering her best evening gown. It had been a week since she had had it cleaned for this performance, and it felt like the last thing in the house that had not been touched by the chaos of the last several days. She lay the dress down on her bed and carefully removed the plastic. It was an elegant gown, reserved for performances and very special occasions. Her hoof ran over the Dupioni silk as she recalled the last time she had worn it, to Vinyl's Hearts and Hooves Day concert in Canterlot. She had looked ridiculously out of place amongst the club ponies and ravers, but she hadn't cared one bit as she watched Vinyl work her own brand of musical magic. Her mind flashed back to that evening, when she had actually managed to cajole Vinyl into a late dinner with her instead of hitting the bars as she had initially planned. That had been such a wonderful evening… one of the rare quiet moments in their history where she could imagine the two of them being more than just good friends. She had to give a quiet chuckle as she remembered the waiter at the restaurant coming to their table with the celebratory bottle of Dom Ponynon she had ordered for the occasion, only to have Vinyl levitate her water glass to him rather than the champagne flute. _Hey, if we're drinking, let's feel it!_ Vinyl had laughed. The cellist's reaction had begun as being mortified, but that comment had actually made her smile enough to enjoy the moment as the waiter fought to keep his eyes from rolling in his head.

Reality snapped her back to the present and the empty house. Vinyl was nowhere to be found. The house was deathly quiet. She had a performance to prepare for, and she was due to report in just a few short hours. _Well, at least something can be done about the silence_, she thought as she walked to her record player. She gingerly lifted the lid on the player as she noted the upright treble clef on the mat –Had she done that on purpose? She could scarcely recall. Shrugging it off, she looked down to her albums, trying to decide which masterwork to select when her eyes fell on the blues album that sat at the end of the row. She had been so excited when she had seen Vinyl walking to her that Hearth's Warming Eve with a square shaped package levitating behind her. She had gently opened the wrapping, wondering what classical treasure Vinyl had chosen for her- when she had seen the brooding black colt with a blue electric guitar. Her expression betrayed none of her mild disappointment as Vinyl gushed about the album to her. Much to her surprise, she had actually enjoyed the album with its dark, moody music far more than she expected, to the point of even attempting to transcribe the melody of the lead track to play on her cello. She had so wanted to surprise Vinyl with that, but time had just gotten away from her and she had never finished. Despite the suspicion that it might make things more difficult, Octavia selected the album and carefully removed it from its sleeve. The record as just as pristine as any of her classical albums, and she intended to keep it that way. The record settled on the red mat, and she clicked the motor on and moved the tone arm into position to play the lead track, a mournful song of lost love and regret. Despite her plan to shower while the album played, she found herself glued to the spot as the blues guitar began and the lyrics began in a deep colt's voice.

_We ran forever through golden fields,_

_You were my love, I was your shield._

_Until you heard the beckoning call_

_Of the pony who comes for us all._

_Looking back, I can't forget that day_

_I had found that you'd slipped away,_

_That you had gone and answered the call _

_Of the pony who comes for us all._

_If I had been there just to give hope, _

_Would you have not used that rope?_

_If I had given you a better day, _

_Would you have tossed those pills away?_

_Had I been a better equine, _

_Would you not have crossed the line?_

_Just to answer that siren call_

_Of the pony who comes for us all?_

_They say you went by your own will,_

_I can only guess you had had your fill._

_I wonder now what I could have done,_

_For just a day, yeah, even one,_

_When you wouldn't heed the call_

_Of the pony who comes for us all._

The final sustained chords of the song faded into silence. Octavia stood beside the player, whispering the final lyrics to herself. Her eyes were misty as the next track began, though she paid it hardly any mind. _Is that what you're trying to do, Vinyl… heed that call? Call… of course!_ Octavia had never felt as stupid as she did in that moment as she scooped up her phone and scrolled to Vinyl's number. Why she didn't just call her sooner… She pressed the call button and held the phone to her ear… and promptly heard the ringtone Vinyl had reserved for her, a snippet of a recording of her playing the cello, from down the hall in her room.

Once again wishing beyond hope, Octavia ran down the hallway to Vinyl's room, but all she spotted was the DJ's phone on the floor. _She didn't even take her phone? _Octavia pressed the button to end the call on her phone and trudged back to her room morose and defeated. Once she entered, her ears were filled with the percussion and guitar opening of the third track on the album, an upbeat song about the colt's younger days. Octavia gently lifted the needle from the record and replaced it at the outermost groove, allowing that first track to sweep over her once more…

The tan earth pony had had a bad enough morning, and he didn't need this nonsense. "Fifty bits." The gruff voice repeated.

Vinyl glared at him from behind her sunglasses. "Look, I only need like one piece! Work with me here!" This debate had been going on for a solid twenty minutes between the DJ and the stubborn shop owner. She had arrived feeling somewhat better after her black coffee, but this mule had just put her into a worse mood than ever. For what felt like the hundredth time, Vinyl counted up the bits in her hoof, almost wishing she hadn't sprung for the large drink. "I've only got twenty-six bits!"

The earth pony placed his hooves on the counter and glared at the white unicorn. "Then you don't got fifty, mare. Come back when you do."

"You don't get it. I _need _that!"

"And I need fifty bits!"

Vinyl growled in frustration. "Do you know who I am?" she asked desperately.

"You ain't Celestia; She'd have fifty bits." The tan pony bit his lip to keep from laughing at his own remark. Needling this unicorn was starting to get fun.

Vinyl scowled as she raised her sunglasses to look directly at him. "DJ-PON3? Maybe ya heard of me?" she snapped, hoping dropping her name would get her somewhere.

The pony just rolled his eyes. "DJ what? No, I haven't heard of ya, and I don't care."

Vinyl's eye twitched slightly, but she fought it back with a deep breath. Now was the time to turn on the charm. "Well, listen…" She began, a calm smile on her face. "I, uh, don't like to brag, but I'm a pretty big deal in the local club scene. Dubstep, dance, wub mania, you name it. Even mastered a few of my own signature mixes…"

The pony looked at her with a neutral expression, unimpressed. "And?"

Vinyl leaned on the counter, a sly smile on her face. "I could get you a framed autograph right now, even drop your name at my next gig… I know my fans would come check you out if I did."

The pony snorted. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Listen, I don't need you advertising me, I need fifty-" The bell on the door suddenly jingled as a neon green pegasus walked into the store. "Just get lost." He muttered before turning to look at the other pony. "Help ya?"

"Nah, I'm good, just having a look-" The new customer began before stopping short and blinking his eyes as Vinyl angrily turned to storm out. This was going nowhere, and just when she was so flocking close… She suddenly felt a hoof on her shoulder, and irritably turned to face the newcomer.

"_What?"_ she snapped.

The pegasus shrank back. "Er- sorry…" he began nervously. "I- uh, just thought I recognized you, and-" There was a pause as he swallowed and looked to the floor before continuing. "Are- are you- DJ-PON3?"

Vinyl blinked. Was the universe really dropping this opportunity in front of her? She shot the shopkeeper a quick smirk before smiling at the green colt. "Yeah, yeah I am. And you are?"

The star struck colt fumbled for his words. "Glow- Glow Wand. Celestia, I can't believe it's really you! You haven't been at the club for weeks, please tell me you're coming back!"

Vinyl suppressed her giddy thanks and gave a cool chuckle. The tremor in her leg started to return slightly, and she fought to keep it still as she gave Glow Wand a smile. "Oh, yeah, of course I'll be back! Just been taking some time off to work on a special project, you know?" A quick glance at the shop owner told her the gears in his head were turning as watched the exchange.

"Awesome!" Glow Wand gushed. "I can't wait to see you back again, the DJ they got now is so bucking lame…" He rubbed his foreleg nervously. "Hey, uh… listen, I'm really, really sorry to bug you while you're shopping and all, but… do you think… I could, maybe… get your autograph?"

Vinyl smiled at her fan. "Aw, sure. Never too busy for that, Glow." Glow Wand nearly fell over with excitement when she said his name. "You, uh, got something I can write with?" The excited Pegasus fumbled with his saddlebag for a moment before producing a quill and notepad. With all the concentration she could muster and her best poker face to mask the discomfort, Vinyl used her horn magic to control the quill as it danced across the paper. _"To my big fan Glow Wand, rock on! All my wubs, DJ-PON3"_

Glow Wand nearly hugged the paper with giddy glee. "Thanks so much, DJ! You rock!" He literally flew out the door, eager to brag to his friends.

Vinyl turned back to the counter, a smug smile on her face. "Well? Whatcha think now?"

The shopkeeper looked to her, a calculating grin on his face. "OK, OK, so you got a fanbase. I guess having something of yours around would be pretty helpful. But anypony can forge an autograph. I'm thinking something more personal would be worth fifty bits."

Vinyl looked at him suspiciously. "What… do you mean?"

The colt pointed his hoof at her face. "Those sunglasses. Never seen any like 'em before. I bet they're your trademark, huh?"

Vinyl's mouth dropped open. "My- my shades?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, those shades, autographed… Now _that_ would be worth it."

"But- but I've had these forever-" Vinyl began, feeling that horrible nervousness and nausea rising in the pit of her stomach once more.

"Well, suit yourself, ain't nobody forcin' ya." The shopkeeper replied coolly. "But, uh- if you did wanna make the deal, it'd be yours, no bits at all."

Vinyl looked to the ground, noting that the tremor in her forelegs was coming back full force. She felt a tear form in the corner of her eye as she lifted a shaking hoof to her trademark glasses and placed them gingerly on the counter, blinking in the bright light. "Fine, you win. You got them, now give it."

"Ah, no, the deal was the shades _autographed_." The colt stated as he slid a silver marker on the counter.

"Oh, come on! Nopony else has shades like that and you know it!"

"Deal or not?" came the impassive reply. Vinyl scowled and made no attempt to hide her pain this time as her horn fizzled and sparked and the marker scrawled her signature onto the lenses, effectively making them useless. It was far less graceful than the effort she had given to Glow Wand's autograph, but it got the job done. The smug voice reached her ears. "Feeling under the weather, huh? Little too much partying? No wonder you only got twenty-six-" The words were cut short by Vinyl's hooves pounding on the counter.

"Just hold up your end of it, you buck." She spat furiously.

The shopkeeper shrugged. Not much use in needling the unicorn much more; He had what he wanted now anyway. "All right, all right. Play it cool, babe." He grinned as he turned to the shelf behind him to retrieve the box that had caused all this.

"I _am_ cool." Vinyl muttered in reply as she reached out and removed the one thing she wanted from the box that had cost her more than she ever expected. She turned on her hooves and went to exit.

"Have a great day, come-" the shop keeper began when the door suddenly slammed shut with such force it knocked over part of the display beside it. "-again." He sighed before holding the glasses up to the light happily… He could only imagine how many bits these babies would bring in.

Octavia emerged from the shower, a towel wrapped around her body as she used another to dry her mane. Side two of the blues album had just finished, and she considered putting the first side back on again before deciding not to. This time, she felt, she had to focus her thoughts on the evening that lay ahead. With great care, she lifted the treasured gift from the turn table and slid it inside its paper, then cardboard, sleeve. The album was placed back into its reserved spot and she selected one of her favorite pieces by the Marescow Royal Philharmonic. Say what one would about Ponyakov, he was so correct in his pride for that orchestra. They outshone so many, her own outfit included. The triumphant tones of _"Fleurs De Cheval"_ filled the room as Octavia sat at her vanity and chose the best brush to begin grooming her mane. All had to be perfect for tonight, after all…

Outside, Vinyl stumbled unsteadily up the path as imagined voices jabbered in her ears. She felt as if she were losing her mind. The journey back home had been a nightmare with the sun in her eyes and the feeling that Tartarus was now opening its gates fully to pull her in. No less than three times on the way she had had to stop and look around her, believing she had heard Doc's voice calling to her.

Somehow, she had finally reached home with her prize from the mule of a shop owner clutched tightly in her hooves. She could hear the sound of the classical music, muffled by the door but still so distinctly Octavia! Some part of her mind wondered if this was just another instance of her hearing things, but somehow she knew it was real. Her limbs shook violently as she reached a hoof to the doorknob when the bright sun suddenly went dark and the ground rushed up to fill her vision…

9


	12. Part 12: The Precious Music of Darkness

Part Twelve: The Precious Music of the Most Sacred Darkness

Octavia glanced to the clock before studying her reflection in the mirror. Thirty more minutes until she was due at the theater. Distractedly, she hoped she could find a cart to bring her in, as her evening gown was just too perfect to risk walking as she typically would. She could hardly believe she had forgotten to reserve one…

Her troubled face stared back at her from the glass. The red mark had, thankfully, faded to near invisibility. Anypony would agree, she looked ready for the evening. Her mane was up in a graceful style she had long ago mastered but rarely used, and her usual pink bow tie and white collar had been eschewed in favor of the elegant silk gown in order to look her absolute best for the occasion. She was well-versed in the music to be performed, without a doubt. There should have been no nagging worries on her mind, and as far as the performance was concerned, there were none. But there was Vinyl. No word, no appearance; Where was she? What had happened? How could Octavia possibly give her best without knowing that she was safe? Knowing full well that Vinyl's phone was still among the scattered mess on her bedroom floor, Octavia picked up her own and dialed it, hearing her ringtone echo through the empty house until the voicemail picked up.

_"Yo, you got Vinyl! Leave it at the wub, baby!"_ Then the echoing bass that Vinyl had somehow used to replace the standard beep. Octavia took a deep breath and spoke as steadily as she could. "Vinyl, This is Octavia. I- well, I do not know where you are, but… perhaps you remember my telling you about the command performance concert for Princess Luna. It is almost 4:30 on the sixteenth, and I am about to leave to go to the theater." A breath to steady herself before continuing. "I am worried, Vinyl. I wish you were here. If you come home while I am still gone and you hear this… please stay and wait for me. I really want to talk to you. I- I hope you get this message-" Another loud wub signaled that the recording had stopped, and she despondently pressed the end button as she lowered the phone to her side before placing it in the small black clutch purse she had chosen for the evening.

Octavia stepped to the corner of her room where her cello stood and grasped the handle of the case, carrying the heavy instrument with practiced ease. She walked through the hall and then the living room with an eerie feeling that she tried to force from her mind as her hoof reached for the door handle. Something was amiss, though she couldn't put her hoof on what it was, beside the obvious. She took a last apprehensive look around the room, almost feeling as if Vinyl were standing there and she had walked right past her without noticing. _Strange…_ she thought as she realized everything was in place as normal and her hoof pushed the door handle down to open the door. She turned her head to look outside and froze in horror at Vinyl's body slumped on her stomach mere feet from her. The cello was dropped instantly as she jumped to her side, no longer caring in the least about her dress. "Vinyl? Vinyl! VINYL!" she cried desperately, rolling the unicorn onto her side and slapping at her cheek. A cough, a sputter, and some indescribable mess dribbled from her mouth, and the DJ looked to her with a weak but genuine smile.

"Tavi…" she spoke groggily. With everything forgotten in that moment except her friend, Octavia gathered all the strength she had ever built from carrying her cello for years on end and scooped Vinyl into her arms to carry her inside, noting the lack of her sunglasses and that her front hooves were clutched around something tightly. She stumbled to the couch and laid Vinyl's body down as gently as she could when the unicorn spoke again in the same weakened voice. "Got something… Tavi… I'm sorry…" Her forelegs fell open as she slipped into unconsciousness once more and something fell to the floor. Overwhelmed, the cellist looked down to the floor and saw what Vinyl had been cradling… a plain, vintage black rubber turntable mat.

Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she picked it up and looked to Vinyl's unconscious, twitching form. "Oh, Vinyl…" she whispered before setting it down and kneeling beside her, her foreleg wrapping over her as if to stop the tremors that tortured the unicorn…

The tension behind the curtain was palpable. The Equestrian Orchestra had a history of joking amongst the musicians before performances, but none dared to even entertain the thought this evening. Each colt was dressed in full black tie, each mare in an elegant black evening gown. Ponyakov, not one to ever be outdone, was in full white tie dress and was at that moment furiously pacing up and down the stage cursing under his breath. Hardly anypony dared to breathe loudly, let alone speak.

As Ponyakov crossed the stage and passed by Pezzo and the empty spot beside her for what seemed like the hundredth time, the second chair cellist snuck her phone from her small bag and hurriedly texted while hiding the phone behind her cello.

_Octi, where are you?_ Moments later, the phone vibrated in her hoof and she looked down.

_Not coming. Vinyl. Explain later._

"Miss Pizzicato!" Pezzo looked up. She had never realized Ponyakov had started toward her. No wonder the colt was a renowned conductor if he had heard the quiet vibration from the opposite end of the stage. "I assume you are communicating with Miss Melody. Where is she?"

Pezzo swallowed hard. There was no way to lie. "She- She is unable to attend this evening, Mr. Ponyakov."

"Unless she is in a hospital or a morgue, she has no excuse." the red colt growled furiously. Pezzo remained silent as Ponyakov's eyes locked on hers and he found the answer he sought. "That unprofessional waste of a musician!" he snarled. "Miss Pizzicato, take first chair position. We shall have to make do with one cellist, as will this orchestra after tonight. Miss Melody's days as a musician are ended anywhere but street corners!" The other musicians somehow contained their revulsion at this threat.

Pezzo closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. She gently laid her bow and cello down on the stage and looked to the conductor. "With all due respect, Mr. Ponyakov… I will not play cello for this performance if you have any intention whatsoever of damaging Octavia's musical career in anyway."

All eyes returned to Ponyakov as the conductor's lips curled tightly around his teeth. "Oh, a mutiny, is it? And if I told you I would not hesitate to ensure your career is ended for such insubordination?"

Pezzo looked to the floor as if considering. "Well, then, I suppose I would have no choice but to do as you say and perform." she replied softly. Ponyakov smirked with smug victory. "Although, if such an ultimatum were issued… I would not hesitate to demonstrate on my cello exactly why my family name is _Pizzicato_." The conductor's face fell as Pezzo continued with a grin. "Just imagine, sir… one of Bithooven's most beloved classical treasures, but re-imagined with a nice…" Pezzo swung her hips to accentuate her point- "… _bebop_ edge."

The musicians were sweating at the exchange. How did it get so hot in here? Perhaps it was the fuming Ponyakov, who many would swear had steam escaping from his ears. "You… would never work again." he grumbled maliciously.

Pezzo merely smiled serenely. "Neither would you, sir. Not with letting a Royal Command Performance be derailed so spectacularly, or performed _sans cello_ with so many solos written just for it."

"You wouldn't dare!" the conductor spat, fast losing his resolve.

All the frustration of the past weeks escaped Pezzo's lips in one precise, calculated strike. "Try me… _plot face._" Some of the musicians gasped, some tried not to snicker, and one of the violinists felt her legs go out from shock as she struggled to regain her balance and not fall to the floor at the words.

Ponyakov looked around at the orchestra, furiously addressing the group as a whole. "Is there nopony else among you who can play the cello?"

Pezzo held her breath. She knew for a fact that there were indeed at least two others who were proficient enough in her instrument to take over. Not a single hoof was raised in response as the query was presented.

"No pony at all?" Ponyakov tried desperately before realizing he had no card to play anymore. After a moment that felt like an eternity, he snorted out a furious breath. "Very well. Perform as you know you should, and Miss Melody's… and your… careers will be spared. But I warn you… Never set hoof in Marescow!"

"No intention, sir. Too cold."

Ponyakov spun on his hoof and stormed off to try to calm himself before curtain. Once he was safely out of earshot, Pezzo collapsed in a chair as her fellow musicians crowded around her, some thanking her while others simply wondering if she had lost her mind.

Vinyl twitched violently on the couch once more, this time hard enough to throw Octavia's leg off and snap her awake. "Oh, Luna, my head…" she moaned as Octavia looked to her.

"Vinyl? Thank Celestia! I've been so scared-"

Even in her weakened state, the DJ smiled at her. "I'm just glad you're here." She said softly. She squinted her eyes at Tavi, taking in the fancy dress. "Tavi… why are you dressed up…"

Octavia shook her head. "It doesn't matter, Vinyl. Not now." She replied softly.

Somehow, Vinyl's fevered mind made the connection. "The- the Luna gig…" she began as she tried to stand. "You gotta go-" Her legs tremored once more, and she fell back to the couch.

"I'm not going anywhere, Vinyl."

"But- But you have to-"

"Shh." Octavia sat next to her and placed her forelegs around her, holding her close through the trembling. "Just rest. I'm not leaving, and you aren't either."

Vinyl's eyes closed as she rested her head on Tavi. "Thank you…" she whispered softly as she tried to fight the pain back.

_Why hide your face from me? Why turn away?  
All I wanna do is pull you closer and say:  
I'm feeling kinda tired, but it ain't exactly beating down my door.  
Now just why could this be? Will you listen to me?_

\- Excerpt from "Sleazy Bed Track" Written by The Bluetones

Princess Celestia sat back and watched as Luna looked around excitedly from their private box. She was so tired, but she had promised she would not miss this concert. It had been her sister's desire to experience a performance like those of the days before Nightmare Moon, and now it was finally happening. The murmuring audience fell silent as the house lights flickered on and off. The curtain at center stage parted, and Ponyakov emerged to applause. He held his hoof for silence for a moment before addressing the crowd.

"Good evening, fillies and gentlecolts. Before we commence, I must announce a slight change in the program. I am afraid our lead cellist Miss Octavia Melody is indisposed. Taking her position will be our most talented second chair cellist, Miss Pezzo Pizzicato." There was a quiet murmur in the crowd at this news as Ponyakov suppressed his disgust at bowing to Pezzo's demands. "And now, it is my honor to extend my thanks and most humble welcome to their majesties Princess Celestia and our benefactor of the evening, Princess Luna." Ponyakov finished with a bow as the ponies in attendance looked up to the royal box and applauded.

Celestia smiled and waved to the audience as Luna unexpectedly stood, her eyes aglow as she began to speak in the Royal Canterlot Voice. _"FAITHFUL SUBJECTS! YOUR PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT IS MOST PLEASED TO BRING YOU THIS GLORIOUS EVENING! NOW, LET THE PRECIOUS MUSIC OF THE MOST SACRED DARKNESS BEGIN!"_ The walls in the theater reverberated with the echo as Luna sat down contentedly and Celestia looked to her wearily.

"You just can't resist, can you?"

Luna merely giggled like a school filly as Ponyakov addressed the crowd once more. "Without further ado, I present to you the Equestrian Orchestra." The curtain parted to reveal the musicians, ready to perform and put this evening and its stress well behind them. Ponyakov's friendly smile to the audience immediately disappeared as he turned to face them and used his magic to raise the baton. The music began flawlessly and swept over the crowd as the ponies in the audience sat and drank in the opulence of the evening, save one purple unicorn who connected the name of the absent cellist with the image of the Earth pony who had come to see her shortly before about those tablets…

Miles away, Vinyl shook awake again as Octavia pressed the damp cloth to her burning head just above her horn. "My back…" she groaned softly.

"The couch isn't the best support." The cellist began, looking to the hallway. "Your bed isn't made, but if you want to use mine-" Octavia's words trailed off abruptly in mild embarrassment as Vinyl grinned teasingly at her, her capacity for innuendo not impeded in the least despite her obvious discomfort. The grey mare's face flushed. "That's not what I meant, Vinyl!"

Vinyl's eyes fluttered open and closed. "I know. I know. But… would you help me there?"

Octavia's expression softened as she helped her friend to her feet. "Of course." she said softly as the pair walked slowly down the hall to Octavia's room with Vinyl shivering despite the heat radiating from her. The tortured unicorn climbed into the neatly made bed and lay back, looking up to her beautiful friend. She looked so amazing in that evening gown, she was hesitant to even consider what she was about to ask.

Her stomach churning, her head throbbing, and her body shaking from chills all seemed to not matter at all as she asked softly, "Tavi… I understand if you won't… but would you please just lay with me?" The cellist's eyes opened wide as she looked to her friend. "Never mind, I get it-" Vinyl began, her words stopping suddenly as Octavia wordlessly climbed onto the bed and lay beside her, one foreleg lifting up to hold her close.

Vinyl looked to her with surprise. "If you want to be held." Octavia said, her voice nearly a whisper.

Vinyl merely smiled and cuddled into Octavia's legs, her eyes closing and shutting out the light. _Let Tartarus come,_ she thought. _I'm safe._

Octavia held Vinyl close through the shaking, the sweating, and the labored breathing. She closed her own eyes as she silently thought, _Rest easy, Vinyl. I've got you. _The silence of the house was finally a comfort, not a painful reminder. The two mares drifted to sleep, the worry about the concert, the future, and all the trivial moments of the last few weeks seeming to dissipate in the darkness.

_All you've gotta do is baby kick off your shoes and lay down.  
Climb up here with me and let's forget about sleep, just lay down with me.  
Lay down next to me._

\- Excerpt from "Sleazy Bed Track" Written by The Bluetones

The moment of silence was shattered by the thundering applause. Ponyakov bowed to the audience, as did the musicians behind him. Even over the noise, one could still hear the Royal Canterlot Voice ring out once more as Luna spoke. _"BRAVA! BRAVA! HUZZAH! THE CONCERT HAS BEEN A MOST GLORIOUS SUCCESS!"_

The Princess of the Night turned to her sister and smirked as she poked at her sleeping form. "Aahh!" Celestia woke with a start, blinking. "What- what did I miss?" Luna could only shake her head with an amused grin.

The curtain lowered as the audience began to slowly file out and Ponyakov turned to the musicians under his charge once more. "May I say you have proven… adequate. The performance was not a failure. I wish you each success in your futures. Now if you will all excuse me…" The red stallion took a deep breath, puffed out his chest, and marched offstage to meet with the audience members in the lobby. The musicians each gave a collective sigh of relief as they silently (or not so silently) thanked Celestia their time with Ponyakov was finally ended.

Pezzo looked once more to Octavia's empty seat, never removed from the stage despite it not being used. She cased her cello and retrieved her phone only to see there were no new messages. Concerned, she fired off a quick text: _CONCERT'S DONE, ALL IS FINE. HOW ARE YOU?_

Moments later the phone buzzed with reply. _I AM FINE. CALL IN THE MORNING. TAKE CARE._

The pink cellist gave a weary grin as she slipped the phone back into her clutch and collected her cello to head home.

Octavia set the phone back down on her bedside table, grateful the unexpected sound had not roused Vinyl. Despite her tremors and distress, she had finally fallen into what seemed a peaceful sleep, her breathing in a calm rhythm at last. Octavia smiled wearily at her friend, finally at peace herself. Her eyes scanned her room and settled on the bookcase where her record player sat. Slowly, carefully, she slid her legs free from Vinyl's exhausted form. The DJ shifted slightly but did not wake up. Rather, she began snoring quietly. Octavia could only stifle a laugh at this as she quietly exited the room and walked to Vinyl's. Somehow, she located the DJ's headphones in the mess and carried them back to her room. Vinyl had settled deeper into the pillows and seemed to sleep with a serene smile on her face. Octavia reached to her tall bookcase and retrieved a spiral-bound notebook with pages of musical staves and then stepped to the record player. She plugged the headphones softly into the jack and selected the album. There was a project she needed to finish. She sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall beside the player as the music filled her headphones, the noise cancelling features ensuring Vinyl would not be disturbed. She opened her notebook and found the correct page…


	13. Part 13: Command Performance for One

Part Thirteen: Command Performance For One

The morning light shone through Octavia's window, the rays tracing steadily across the floor until they settled upon the sleeping form of Vinyl Scratch. The light fought its way through her closed eyelids, forcing the mare to consciousness. She sat up, slowly realizing where she was and what hazy memories she could recall from the night before. She remembered getting the deck mat, heading home, and waking up on the couch… How had she gotten inside? More so, how had she gotten to this bed- Of course, Tavi had helped her, had even laid down with her- _Tavi. _ She wasn't in the bed. Had that all just been a wishful dream? Her eyes scanned the room and settled on the corner beside the record player, where Octavia sat slumped against the wall. Vinyl was surprised to find her studio headphones resting on her friend's head and a notebook on her lap. She was still dressed in the elegant gown from the night before, and her mouth hung open in a way that would have alarmed Vinyl if not for the quiet snoring.

The unicorn crept from the bed to her sleeping friend, curiously eyeing the notebook but not comprehending the musical notation in the least. For all of her Celestia-given musical talent, Vinyl could not read or write sheet music to save her life. It was a gift she had always silently envied when she saw Octavia doing it with ease. Gently, she reached a hoof to Tavi's shoulder, and barely touched it before the grey mare's head shot up, knocking the headphones to the notebook in her lap. "Ahh!" she yelped in surprise, looking to Vinyl's concerned face before slamming the notebook closed. "Did- did you look at it?" she asked almost frantically.

Vinyl cocked her head at her friend, confused. "Tavi, I wouldn't know what any of it meant anyway. You know I can't read music…" she paused for a moment as a dull throb pulsed in the side of her head again. "Are you all right?"

Octavia looked to the closed notebook as she traced her hoof over the cover. _This had to be perfect._ "Yes… I'm sorry, Vinyl. It's just- just something personal I've been working on."

Vinyl smiled. She could understand that feeling very well, even if it felt like it had been forever since she had been mixing music despite it only being a few days' time. "No worries, Tavi. Listen, uh, about last night…" she began, rubbing the back of her head through her messy mane. The cellist looked up to her expectantly. Vinyl searched for the words to say, but all that would come was a quiet "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, Vinyl." Octavia replied with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"My head's still kinda throbbing and my stomach feels like an empty pit. I'm gonna go grab some breakfast from the kitchen… How about you?"

Again, Octavia's eyes settled on her notebook. "I need to finish something." Her hoof pointed to the headphones. "Do you mind if I keep using these? I'm sorry I failed to ask last night-"

Vinyl interrupted her. "Don't worry about it. Go ahead." She turned to leave as Octavia rose to look at the disc on the stopped record player. The cellist suddenly felt the hug from behind as her friend wrapped her forelegs around her, smiling as she said softly, "I mean it. Thank you."

Octavia's face flushed as she felt her stomach jump. "You're very welcome." She replied softly as she felt the DJ release her and turn to walk to the kitchen.

"Ugh, has the sun always been this bright? I really miss my shades…" she moaned as she walked to the kitchen. The comment was lost to Octavia's ears as the track began once more and she settled to the corner, surprised by how far she had gotten in her transcription the night before, almost as if she had been working in her sleep. She followed the music, reaching where she had left off in her transcription. Her eyes closed as her mind processed the music in her ears, the musical notation seeming to appear before her closed eyes, her hoof writing the notes on the printed staves and struggling to keep up. The process would be repeated several times over the next half hour.

Vinyl swallowed the last of the cider in her glass with a deep drink and rose to place her glass and bowl in the sink. The oats had been good enough, even if she could barely remember the last time she had had a breakfast that was not simply a hair of the dog. She had just begun rinsing out the bowl when she heard the sound of a throat clearing behind her. She turned to find Octavia standing upright before her, her dress smoothed out as best she could after sleeping in it all night. "Miss Scratch, would you please join me in the living room?" She request came in a refined, dignified tone that Vinyl recognized as the one Tavi adopted before performances. The wording surprised her, however. _Miss Scratch?_

"I- uh, sure- sure, Tavi…"

Octavia gave a small nod, her eyes closed. She turned and stepped wordlessly to the living room. Vinyl followed her, confused and more than a little alarmed. _What was going on? _She stepped in the living room to find Tavi standing behind a music stand, her notebook resting upon it and her cello at the ready. "Please be seated, Miss Scratch. This is a performance for you."

Vinyl was too stunned to really say anything, despite her inward mild dismay at the assumption that she was about to be subjected to classical music. She silently took her place on the couch, facing Octavia.

Octavia took a deep breath as she always did before performing. Despite not being used to introducing herself, the words came easily. "Good morning. I sincerely hope you enjoy this performance. Please excuse any errors, as time for rehearsal has been short." Without another word, her bow was positioned on the strings, and the music began. The cellist's eyes darted across her notes as her hooves worked the instrument on autopilot, her years of experience serving her well.

It took a minute, but Vinyl's eyes suddenly opened wide and her mouth fell open. "Killer Kolt Blaine… _The Pony Who Comes for Us All_!" she whispered, astounded to hear the classic blues track this way. The DJ was instantly on the edge of her seat as she listened carefully. It was a track she knew so well, the one she had gushed about to Tavi when she had given her the album. She had never expected _this_, however. When the final sustained chord abruptly ended, Octavia closed her eyes and spoke again.

"_The Pony Who Comes for Us All_, as transcribed and interpreted by Octavia Melody. I hope you have enjoyed the performance." The refined voice was finally dropped as she slipped out of performance mode. She looked hopefully to Vinyl.

Vinyl broke into a huge smile, clapping her hooves together enthusiastically. "Tavi, that was _flocking amazing_! How did you even-" her words were cut off as a knock sounded at the door. Octavia turned to hide her blush as she opened the door to find Pezzo standing there. The pink earth pony eyed Octavia up and down, noting her elegant dress and the cello still in hoof.

"The Command Performance was last night, you know." She smiled as she stepped inside, nodding to Vinyl. "Hey, Vinyl."

Octavia gingerly leaned her cello against the wall before turning to her friend. "Well, how did everything-"

Pezzo placed a hoof on her friend's shoulder. "Everything was fine, Octi. The Princess loved it." Pezzo snickered as she continued, "and I swear you missed a great moment when Celestia nodded off."

Octavia nodded somberly as she looked to the floor. "I'm glad. I know the orchestra will be in good hooves with its new first chair cellist." The second sentence was said in a quiet, resigned tone. Pezzo could not explain before Vinyl was up from the couch.

"WHAT? You gave up the orchestra for my stupid flank last night?"

Pezzo looked to the DJ. "Vinyl-"

"No!" Vinyl shouted. Her headache was throbbing with more intensity, but she didn't care a bit. "This ain't cool. That orchestra means everything to Tavi! We gotta talk to Luna, Celestia, whoever we gotta talk to-"

"Vinyl, calm down." Octavia spoke softly, but firmly. "It was my choice, and I'm glad I made it. "

"But- but, Tavi-" Vinyl began, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Your position is secure, if anypony will listen to me." Pezzo stated calmly, leaning on the wall beside Octavia's cello.

Octavia and Vinyl both turned their heads to look to her, their mouths agape. "Pezzo, how is that even possible? Ponyakov-" Octavia began.

"The esteemed Dmitry Ponyakov was quite annoyed with you last night," Pezzo began. "And yes, he had a hissy fit. And yes, he was very ready to ensure you never performed professionally again. And yes, despite all that your position is still intact."

"How?" Vinyl sked before Octavia could find the words.

Pezzo merely smiled and looked to her friend's cello, her hoof idly plucking at the strings and producing resonating bass notes as she spoke, "Oh… I guess you could say I appealed to his knowledge of some nice bebop."

Octavia looked to her with confusion. "What does that mean?"

Pezzo chuckled, that knowing chuckle that indicated she knew something she wouldn't say. Octavia knew that sound all too well. There would be no further explanation, no matter how much she chose to pester her. "Whatever you did, Pezzo… Thank you."

Pezzo stood from where she was leaning on the wall with a smile. "No charge… for you." She turned to Vinyl, pointing a hoof to the DJ. "You, on the other hoof, owe this pony something very special. She's been stressing about you, make it right, little miss." With those words, she paused as she cocked her head. "Say, where are your sunglasses-"

"Don't ask." Vinyl cut her off. "And don't worry. I will."

"Fair enough." Pezzo stated, appeased. "I will be checking up, though. "See you around, Octi." The second chair cellist happily turned to the door, and exited without further comment.

"What did she do?" Vinyl asked the still-stunned Octavia.

"I have no idea," The grey cellist replied, looking to the closed door. "I wonder if I even _want_ to know." Vinyl's words shook her from her trance.

"Play it again?"

Octavia looked to her with mild surprise. "You- you want to hear it again? I didn't butcher it?"

Vinyl merely pressed the cello in her hooves, still unable to use her magic but eager to hear the piece again. "I admit, it was a surprise, but please? Again?"

Octavia smiled as she readied herself once more and Vinyl plopped on the couch, an idea taking root in her mind…


	14. Part Fourteen: Scratchin' Out the Neon

Part Fourteen: Scratchin' Out the Neon

The folded newspaper levitated shakily as Vinyl's magic aura glowed around it, her face scowling with concentration. Octavia stepped around the corner clad in her favorite, the color of which matched that of her cutie mark. As she watched from behind Vinyl in silence, the aura faded and gravity took over as the newspaper fell to the table, barely missing Vinyl's bowl of Apple Oats. The white unicorn heaved a deep sigh. She had endured two weeks of tremors, weakness, sore muscles and stiffness, and the persistent headaches. Most of it had finally subsided and her body worked the last of Duke's influence from it, but her magic had been a maddeningly slow uphill climb. It took such concentration to just do simple tasks like opening the door, let alone the more complex work she yearned to do, and Vinyl found herself repeatedly frustrated. Thank Celestia for Octavia's support...

"It looks like you're getting a little stronger..." Octavia commented with a smile as she stepped to Vinyl's heavily breathing form.

"Yeah... I guess." Vinyl mumbled glumly. I just wish I could get a better handle on it, ya know?"

"Give it time." Octavia said as she gave her friend a hug from behind. It actually amazed Octavia just how easily she had become accustomed to giving Vinyl hugs and support in times of need. She walked to the refrigerator and poured a glass of cider before sitting at the table across from Vinyl. She was eager to ask her next question, but still somewhat hesitant. "How… how was the recording?"

Vinyl looked up, smiling. It had taken about a week to set up a little time in Neon's home studio, but when she had it had been so exciting to see and hear Tavi play in there. She had not had much experience with recording live musicians before, preferring to remix and add her personal touches to pieces, but Neon had expertly worked with Tavi to put her at ease and get the best performance of _ Pony Who Comes for us All_ out of her. Neon had been as equally impressed as Vinyl with the unexpected turn from the cellist, and had agreed the piece had some amazing potential. Now it was up to Vinyl to work her own magic on it… at least as soon as it was back. "Ten takes and not a bad one in the bunch? You make it hard to choose the best one, you know." Octavia blushed as Vinyl looked down at the table and reached for the newspaper. "I just wish my magic would hurry up and get back to par. I can't work the way I want to with just my hooves. I need precision…"

Octavia stifled a giggle. "Try playing the cello without magic sometime." she replied with a small grin.

"Heh, no thanks…" Vinyl said as she opened the newspaper and flipped to the entertainment news. She held the paper in front of her face with her hooves, her eyes skimming over the articles for something to pique her interest. On the other side of the paper, Octavia closed her eyes and silently thanked Celestia for all the good of the last two weeks. She lifted the glass of cider to her lips and was about to take a drink when it happened. "WHAT? That bucking son of a- Filthy, lying little scumbag!" The paper was slammed down on the table and tossed over to Octavia, who took it with a very confused expression. "Middle column, check the article." she slumped onto the table in anger.

Octavia skimmed the center column until the found the piece in question and began to read aloud. "Coltorado DJ scores another hit in the clubs. Duke Beatz, best known by his stage name 'Doctor' set the clubs of Fort Coltins ablaze this week with his latest mix, _Scratchin' Out the Neon. _The audience and critics alike agreed that this was the best work from the acclaimed DJ yet-" Octavia stopped and set the newspaper. "Vinyl, I'm so sorry-"

"Oh, it gets better." Vinyl muttered bitterly. "Keep reading."

Octavia reluctantly picked up the paper and resumed reading aloud. "When asked about the inspiration behind the genius work, Beatz replied, 'Who can say where inspiration comes from? So many late nights in the studio, plugging away alone for all you great fans. My heart's in this mix, and it's all from me to all you, colts and fillies!" Octavia lowered the paper once more to look at Vinyl. Her face remained buried in her forelegs on the table.

"I trusted him, Tavi. Neon trusted him. We both put all we had into that mix and that mule just stole all the credit... even dissed us in the title." Vinyl raised her head to look at her friend. "And all that those bucking pills did..." Tears began to form in her eyes, fully exposed with still no suitable new shades found. "Luna, how could I have been so stupid? How could I have done all that to you, to myself?" Octavia rose and circled the table to hug her friend once more. This was a sentiment Vinyl had repeated many times in the past week, though now there was a whole new layer to it in light of Duke's betrayal.

"It's over now, Vinyl. Let it go. It's all going to be-" Her words were interrupted by a knock at the door. Octavia looked to Vinyl, who was drying her eyes and taking deep breaths. "Are you expecting someone?" Vinyl shook her head in confusion and rose to answer the door.

Neon stood on the front porch, a package levitating behind him with a magical glow. "Heyyy, there she is! It's been days, Vinyl. Any progress on the magic front?"

"Hey, Neon. Not really…" Vinyl answered glumly as she motioned for Neon to enter. The gray pony stepped in happily, using his magic to levitate the package to the counter. He lowered his sunglass and gave Octavia a smile.

"And how's Killer Kolt Blaine's rival doing today?"

Octavia blushed, definitely not used to being associated with popular music. "I'm very well, thank you, Neon. I'm afraid Vinyl has seen some bad news, though…"

"Bad for you and me both!" Vinyl growled. "You won't believe what-"

"_Scratchin' Out the Neon?_" Neon asked, removing his sunglasses.

"So you heard too! That rotten-" Vinyl suddenly realized Neon was smiling. "Why aren't you mad?"

"Chill, Vinyl. It's cool. I-"

"Cool?" Vinyl interrupted. "Are you flocking _kidding_?" Octavia stepped forward, about to chastise Vinyl for her rudeness, when Neon spoke again.

"Trust me. I knew Duke was going to pull something like this when I threw him out. It wouldn't be the first time he's burned me."

"You KNEW? Then what-"

Neon's smile grew ever wider. "Duke isn't the only DJ I know in Coltarado, just the one with the best rep. I had a few others keep an eye on him, and when he was about to announce the new mix, I gave him a call. I let him know I still had duplicates of the _time stamped_ masters with all three of us commenting on the track during the early mixing. He could go public and take all the credit, and we could expose the lie-"

"Then let's do it! He's slamming both of us!"

"No, Vinyl. He took option B."

Vinyl cocked her head with confusion. "Option B?" Octavia asked, equally confused.

"We worked out a trade. A healthy amount of bits for the masters. Call it the cost of making magic…" Neon looked to the floor, embarrassed. "No offense, Vinyl."

"So… how much did he pony up?"

"How about enough to make sure that mix of Octavia is enough to blow _Scratchin' Out the Neon_ out of the water, once you're up to it?"

Vinyl suddenly broke into a huge smile. "Neon, you rule!"

Neon merely chuckled before nodding to the counter. "Listen, I gotta gallop. I'm rounding up some new equipment for the studio with our windfall. I- uh- came across an interesting piece of equipment. I think it'll help you out a lot."

Vinyl glanced to the package on the counter before hugging Neon tight. "Thanks for having my back, colt."

Neon grinned and playfully tapped her on the chin. "I wasn't the only one, you know. See ya later." He turned to the door when a frame caught his eye. "Hey, uh- Just curious. Why is there a plain black deck mat framed on the wall?"

Vinyl smiled and looked to Octavia. "It's important to me." The cellist answered proudly to Neon's befuddlement.

Neon shook his head with mild confusion before opening the door. "Allright. Keep me on the loop, Vinyl. See ya round, Octavia." The door closed softly behind him as Neon went on his way, a knowing smile on his face. Vinyl turned to the counter, her horn glowing as the small package levitated and shook gently.

"Don't overdo it, Vinyl…" Octavia cautioned her. The package settled back onto the counter as Vinyl trotted to the kitchen junk drawer for a knife to open the package. "Any idea what it is?" she asked.

"No clue. Maybe a smaller portable mixer. Neon knows I've been wanting one of those…"

"Well, whatever it is, enjoy. I'm going to get ready. You are still coming, right?"

Vinyl looked to her friend. "Coffee with you and Pezzo and then to watch rehearsal? I can bring my MP3 player, right?" The glare Octavia gave made Vinyl throw up her hooves and chuckle. "Kidding, kidding." _Maybe._ Satisfied, Octavia smiled and trotted to her room. She had just finished brushing her mane when Vinyl's extremely loud war whoop made her jump and throw the brush from her hoof. She jumped to the door to see what in Equestria was going on when she came face to face with Vinyl, her sunglasses back in place. The lenses had the faintest trace of the marker from where they had been cleaned.

Octavia froze in her tracks, her mouth hanging open. "Neon?"

Vinyl laughed, feeling better than she had all week. "I'm telling ya, that colt is the best!" Octavia shook her head and smiled. She looked to the mirror and positioned her bowtie before turning to Vinyl. "Ready?"

The smiling DJ led the way to the front door. Octavia shouldered the cased cello and reached for the door handle when she suddenly saw the magical aura envelop it. She turned to look to Vinyl, and saw the unicorn's horn glowing brightly. "Easy, Vinyl…" she cautioned as the handle turned and the door slowly opened.

Surprisingly, Vinyl didn't even seem to be breaking a sweat. "You're right," she grinned. "Easy." The two musicians stepped out into the sunny day, the door closing softly behind them.


End file.
